MAKING THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE
by tlep
Summary: A mix of action and romance in this story featuring Mack Gerhardt and revealing backstory on Mack, Tiffy and Colonel Ryan.
1. EXTRACTION

CHAPTER ONE - EXTRACTION

Sergeant First Class Charles Grey checked the pressure dressing on Sergeant Hanson's wound then took his pulse. It was getting weaker and they were down to two IV bags. The team leader, Master Sergeant Jonas Blane emerged through the brush and made his way to Charlie's side. For a man of his intimidating size, Blane moved fluidly and silently. The camouflage paint adding fierceness to his usual stern demeanor.

"Extraction team is en route but it's gonna be over an hour. How's he doing?" Jonas asked eyeing the wounded man, their newest team member and responsibility of getting him home to his young wife weighed heavily upon him.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he's shocky. He needs a real doc and soon. How's our informant?" Charlie's tone reflected his skepticism of the value of their informant based on the misinformation and possible leak that put them in this situation.

"Bleeding is under control. He's gonna make it."

"He give up any more information?" Master Sergeant Mack Gerhardt asked over his shoulder as he kept watch over the surrounding jungle for any of the cartel's hired gunmen.

"He's not talking until we get him out of here and he gets medical attention."

"Figures," Mack grunted.

They had flown in by jet to the small airport near Agrio, Ecuador the previous day to pick up a former member of the Medellin drug cartel. In exchange for what most likely would be a large sum of money and passage out of Colombia, he had agreed to lead the Special Ops team to two large coca processing labs hidden in the jungles near the Ecuadorian border. The team had trucked out north then proceeded through the jungle on foot. The plan had been to destroy the labs but someone in Agrio must have sent word of their arrival and they'd walked into an ambush. They were outnumbered but, in the ensuing fire fight, the untrained gunmen had been no match for the members of the most highly trained, elite military unit in the United States Army. However, they now had two men seriously wounded and there were still cartel gunmen roaming the jungle. Their team member wouldn't survive if they had to carry him back to the truck. The airfield in Agrio wasn't a safe option now anyway.

"What do you think for getting them out?" Mack asked. He had his own thoughts on it but he'd defer to his team leader.

"There are two clearings big enough for the aircraft to set down. It means having to move about half a mile but I think hoisting up the wounded is gonna make the birds vulnerable too long especially without the benefit of darkness."

"If they shoot a bird down, we're all dead." Mack agreed. "It's the better option."

Jonas nodded. As the leader of the team, their safety was his responsibility and he didn't want to lose a man, especially so soon after the death of Hector Williams. He also worried that they'd lose the advantage of the cover of a nighttime evacuation if they waited.

Mack understood Jonas's frustration at not being able to complete the mission. Mack had two daughters at home and he wanted this drug making business shut down. He'd seen crack and cocaine mess up people's lives and he did what he did to protect those he cared about. But he wanted to make it home alive. They could return another day to take out the labs.

* * *

As a youth, instead of cartoons, Mack Gerhardt watched war movies. He hunted, pretending the prey where enemy soldiers. Setting a goal of joining the Army's Special Forces kept Mack out of trouble in high school. He had a single focus. While not a great student, he studied Spanish, even joining a church to go on a mission trip to Mexico to practice the language. He ran track and cross country to build his endurance and signed up to join the Army before he graduated high school.

He excelled at basic training and infantry school and quickly went through jump school and earned his airborne qualification then went straight to Ranger school. Regular Army was for the normal guy. Mack wanted more.

Mack was taking a class at the local college when the professor assigned the students to do group projects. That's when he got to know Jamie Campbell. She was beautiful in an innocent and fresh way. Tall, blonde, slender, with sparkling blue eyes, she seemed unaware of her beauty. Mack was surprised to find that instead of fitting the profile of a "dumb blonde," Jamie was extremely intelligent. She was an amazingly talented artist and had a huge heart as well. Mack enjoyed her company even if she was much more conservative than the women he usually found himself attracted to. Even after the group project ended, they continued to spend time together. Things weren't moving as fast as he would have liked romantically but he suspected that Jamie's feelings for him were getting stronger. He found it hard to believe that he had managed to end up in a relationship with probably the only twenty year old virgin within twenty miles of post.

Then one evening when he was at the Campbell's studying with Jamie, he met her younger sister, Tiffy. As far as two sisters went, about the only thing they had in common was their blonde hair and parents. Tiffy was outspoken and had a wild streak. She dressed provocatively and flirted outrageously, soaking up any attention she could get. Mack picked up on Tiffy's resentment of Jamie but Jamie never seemed to let it faze her—even when an alleged miscommunication led to Mack and Tiffy going to a concert together when Jamie thought he'd cancelled a date.

Somehow Tiffy convinced Mack that Jamie was interested in him only as a friend and Jamie's actions didn't alert him otherwise. When he ran into Tiffy at a bar with friends, they spent the evening together. It didn't take much to realize that while Jamie was saving herself for marriage, Tiffy had other plans. While a few years younger, she already knew what a man liked and seemed determined to prove it to him.

Maybe it was the amount of alcohol he'd consumed that had his resistance down though more likely it was the physical needs that had been going unsatisfied, that kept him from stopping Tiffy when she unbuckled his belt and then reached to unzip his pants.

Mack felt incredibly guilty the next day. He cared about Jamie but there was something about Tiffy that offered excitement and a sense of danger that he found irresistibly appealing. He told himself that Jamie deserved better than someone like him. He still saw Jamie in class but didn't ask her out or make study dates anymore. And while she was still friendly he sensed that she was hurt about his change in his interest in her but he felt it for the best. He knew staying away from her little sister was the honorable thing to do. And he tried. But it turned out the more honorable thing to do was to marry Tiffy when she told him six weeks later that she was pregnant.

Jamie transferred to an art school out of state the next month. Mack and Tiffy settled into married life and Lissy was born seven months later. Life was good for Mack and Tiffy. He enjoyed serving with the Ranger regiment and Jenny was born a little over three years later. When he got invited to selection for the elite Delta unit, life seemed perfect for Mack Gerhardt. But then he and Tiffy started having problems. He was gone on missions that he couldn't talk about and she felt left out. They began to argue more and she resented being left alone to worry whether he'd come back. They had grown apart. She'd sought comfort elsewhere. Now with their divorce pending, that illusion of perfection had shattered.

* * *

Jonas assisted the wounded informant as Mack, Charlie and Bob carried the stretcher through the heavy growth of the jungle to on the edge of the clearing. Hanlon groaned softly, barely conscious, as they set him down. Mack eyed the canopy of trees. It was gonna be tight getting the aircraft in. At least there was no wind to figure into the equation.

Bob picked up the sound of the Black Hawks engines first and signaled to Jonas who stepped into the clearing and signaled the incoming aircraft with the beacon on his night vision goggles. He knew the second they picked him out as the aircraft split, one flying a perimeter while the other circled once getting into position before descending into the open area.

Before it even touched down, Jonas lifted the wounded informant while the remaining men picked up the stretcher and emerged from the jungle at a run. One of the crew chiefs jumped out of the aircraft to help load the wounded men.

Movement in the front of the aircraft caught Charlie's eye and he immediately focused his attention there. It only took a second for him to evaluate the situation – one posing imminent danger to the oncoming men and the flight crew. The crew chief had already detected the movement as well and even over the roar of the engines, he could hear him swearing profusely

Mack also saw the men emerge from the jungle to his right. Holding the stretcher with his left hand, his right gripped his customized sniper rifle. Ignoring the flash and the sound of gunfire, he managed to raise his weapon while continuing his run toward the aircraft. He was the only one of the three in a position to defend them without setting down the wounded man. He was also the easiest target for the enemy. Hardly the first time he wondered if he'd make it home from a mission, he felt the adrenaline surge and everything seemed to move in slow motion around him.

Before he could fire, Mack heard the familiar sound of a .50 cal machine gun being fired and saw the fire flash coming from the side of the Blackhawk. In his peripheral vision, he could make out the crew chief spraying the area in front of the aircraft with suppressing fire as he aimed his weapon in their direction. He felt satisfaction at seeing the undeniable jerk of two of the drug maker's hired guns as they were hit and fell to the ground. Shoving the stretcher into the aircraft, the men dove in on to the floor.

The pilot had the aircraft rising in seconds and the crew chief laid down more fire as the aircraft quickly rose, skimming over the treetops.

Charlie accepted a bag of medical supplies from the crew chief and quickly set up a fresh IV bag. Checking Hanson's vitals, he prayed they made good time to the nearest surgical facility.


	2. The Return

CHAPTER TWO – THE RETURN

In the jungles of Colombia, Jonas, Mack and the men of Alpha Company set explosive charges throughout the coca lab. They carefully concealed the charges and withdrew from the lab. This one hadn't been in use for a few months. The drug lord had probably shut it down knowing it had been compromised from their earlier visit but eventually they'd move their drug operation back to it. The drug producers never stayed in the same location very long. They'd just switched their primary location the day the men arrived in country. What at first seemed another frustrating set back turned into a boon when their informant learned the cartel didn't know of their arrival; it had been a routine change of the lab they were using in attempt to avoid exposure. This time the team had been inserted via zodiac boats snaking up a river under the cover of night. Observation photos taken by satellite helped them detect the new drug processing location. Together with Bravo team, they would be taking out three dormant labs and the newly activated one.

Now wrapping up its eighth day with at least another day ahead of them due to the additional lab, the men were tired, dirty and already sick of eating MREs. Charlie and Mack had caught several fish that afternoon and cooked them over Sterno cans. Jonas hoped this mission ended more successfully than on their last visit here. They had two teams on the mission this time and getting out would be the tricky part again. Once they were certain that the labs had been destroyed, they had to make it several miles to the river where Zodiac boats would be waiting. Hopefully they could just disappear into the night and into Ecuador for extraction while the Cartel's hired thugs still searched the jungle.

"You take the first watch. Wake me at zero hundred hours," Jonas ordered Charlie. The men had trekked southwest arriving near dusk at the active lab. They'd broken off into pairs and set up a perimeter in the heavy undergrowth of the jungle around the lab. They'd observe activity throughout the night to finalize planning the attack the following night.

While the temperatures were fairly moderate and they had plenty of shade, the humidity and bugs left them all uncomfortable. At their observation point, Mack staked the small tent hoping for some shelter from the mosquitoes and other insects. Frogs, birds and howling monkeys all lent their voices to the night making it difficult to sleep. Mack turned to his side, trying to get comfortable on the ground using his pack to raise his head. He'd sleep better when he got home, in his own bed, knowing what this mission had put a major hurting on the coca production and amount of cocaine flowing into the states. Realistically, he knew that the hired workers at the lab would pay a higher price than the cartel leaders who only stood to lose money and already had millions stashed. They were the ones who profited from the poison they produced.

Waking a little before midnight, Mack wiggled out of the tent. Bob turned his head to verify the sound of movement. Mack nodded to him, glad to see him still alert. He scanned the area then stepped over to a tree to relieve himself. Donning his own pair of night vision goggles, he settled into position next to Bob.

"Anything going on?"

"Think they run this place twenty four, seven."

"Probably," Mack confirmed. "Usually have two shifts and sleeping barracks."

This lab had been built into the side of a hill instead of completely underground. That seemed to give them a false sense of security based on the number of men they had guarding the entrance. They also may be lax considering they had just established this location and didn't think they could have been discovered yet.

"They seem to have a pattern to guard changes?"

"Every two hours straight up. After the first hour they tend to get bored."

"Good."

"And most chain smoke so they're easy to keep up with."

"Anything else I need to know."

"Yeah. There's a damn ant hill three feet that way."

"I'll remember that. Thanks. Get some sleep. See ya at four."

Bob slowly rose and stretched out stiff muscles. He took a long swig from his canteen then visited the same tree Mack had before edging into the tent.

Charlie and Mack listened carefully as Jonas and Dale, the Bravo Team leader, compared notes from what the teams had observed. Once they outlined all the pertinent information, the men began brainstorming. Standard Army protocol for mission planning didn't apply to Delta units. All the men threw out ideas. Sometimes they were ridiculed or called each other names. Profanity spewed and on occasion they nearly came to blows. Most soldiers couldn't operate this way but the men of Delta didn't think or operate like regular Army units. They were above the typical bureaucracy and politics and respected each other and their abilities.

It took nearly an hour to rough out the plan for this mission then start polishing the details and assignments. The men consumed MREs while a few questions were asked, details rehashed and modifications made. Finally, they broke to continue observation and rest up.

At precisely three twenty one in the morning local time, the perimeter guards were taken out by the advance teams. The guards never heard a thing. In the next twenty minutes, explosives were placed surrounding the lab; more than enough to destroy the lab three times over. They would be set off in two stages. The first would inflict some damage designed to lure the workers out of the lab. Mack pitied anyone who failed to exit in the two minutes after the initial explosion.

It took less than twenty minutes to get to the elevated hill where they could safely monitor their handy work. They turned off their night vision goggles as they began the countdown to the first blast so as not to be temporarily blinded.

"…three, two, one, ka-boom," Charlie counted down as the men were rewarded with the flash of the simultaneous explosions. The sound reached them a few seconds later. Using night vision binoculars, Mack and Bob watched as workers began streaming from the lab, smoke rolling out around them. Chaos ensued and men with automatic rifles began to fan out around the lab. Bob grunted as one of the gunmen open fired on several lab workers retreating through the jungle.

Charlie, the explosives expert in Alpha Company, took a couple of steps back. He held up his cell phone and waited to snap a picture of the men of Alpha and Bravo Company silhouetted against the flames of the second explosion lighting up the night sky. Honors for placing the calls that would trigger the remote detonators at the other labs went to Jonas, Mack and Dale. An observation plane had launched from a US Naval ship off the coast and would record the destruction of the other labs.

"Renegade two three, this is Wiley Coyote. Roger that confirmation. Proceeding to pick up. Out." Jonas gave the hand signal telling the men to move out after receiving the transmission from the Navy observation plane.

Charlie took point and the men immediately fell into line and began the trek south. They barely made it across a hard packed dirt road before hearing the rumbling of trucks which roared pass moments later. They could make out over a dozen armed men riding in the back of the truck. Reaching the river a half hour later, the men rendezvoused with the other members of the team that were waiting with the zodiac boats. The men piled into the boats and got underway. For two hours they snaked down the Putumayo River. Lined by heavy jungle most of the way and being the middle of the night, they didn't encounter anyone during the trip and beached the boats just before dawn.

The men began the work of repacking the boats and equipment before bathing themselves in the water, careful to remove all traces of camouflage paint from their faces, necks and hands. Changing into civilian work clothes, they set off through the jungle to the small airport just three clicks from the river.

The sole gate agent at the airport regarded the arrival of the Gulfstream jet with suspicion. The pilots took care of paying for more fuel and came in to file their return flight plan.

The pilot's business card said they flew for Buchanan Oil Industries out of Galveston, Texas. While the pilots fixed themselves a fresh pot of coffee, the agent stepped into the small office and called the number listed on the card. Hearing a series of clicks as the international call connected, the voice answering the line confirmed he'd reached Buchanan Oil. Regardless, he called his contact at the airport in Puerto Asis, Colombia back to tell him of the plane's arrival. Considering the amount of cash that had been offered for information regarding the lab explosions hours earlier, making a phone call and delaying the men's departure as long as possible seemed the least he could do.

About half an hour later, a ragged looking group of men arrived further raising his suspicions. The men left several large canvas bags near the tarmac before making their way into the airport. The agent watched as a man who stood at least six foot three shook hands and spoke to the pilots who then headed out to run a preflight check on the aircraft. Jonas then strode to the counter.

"Necesito ver sus pasaportes," he informed Jonas.

Jonas looked to Charlie to translate, pretending not to understand.

"He needs to see our passports."

"No problemo." Jonas agreeably handed over his passport.

The man seemed edgy as he examined the document with an entry date four months prior from their arrival for the failed mission.

"He asked if we've been here four months," Charlie again translated with the merest hint of a grin.

"Yeah, and I'm ready to get home to my wife," Jonas smiled calmly at the man.

Jonas listened as Charlie told the man the purpose of their visit had been to do maintenance work on some oil rigs for a subsidiary company.

The man hesitated, eyeing the group. All seemed in order as he took in their unshaved faces, dirt under their nails, worn khaki and denim pants but his eye brows raised when he noticed most of the men wore similar military style boots. He raised his eyes to meet Jonas's gaze and noticed a cold glint in eyes that drilled into him.

Without stamping the passport, he held it out to Jonas.

"Is there a problemo?" Jonas's voice had dropped even deeper, to a threatening level. He figured the man could understand at least some English.

The man swallowed as he glanced around seeing the eyes of the men all on him. Fear set in. He couldn't possibly stop these men on his own and trying to delay them could only lead to them killing him or ending up in the middle of a fire fight between them and the cartel thugs.

"No. No, problemo, Señor." He stamped the passport, knowing whether he did so or not was actually irrelevant. One at a time the men handed him their passports. His hands shook slightly as he handed them back, having no clue that most of the stamps in the passports where forgeries.

Two of the men hung back keeping an eye on him while the others loaded their packs and the large bags into the plane's cargo hold. He waited until the two men exited the airport lobby to board the aircraft to call and report that the suspicious plane only belonged to an oil company and had checked out. He figured it better to continue to be poor than dead.

Settling into the seats, the men buckled up as the pilots wasted no time in taxiing and getting the aircraft airborne. They took a route west over Ecuador keeping them out of Colombian air space and heading toward Texas. They banked northeast over the Yucatan peninsula skirting Cuba and headed home.


	3. Chapter 3 Home Again

CHAPTER THREE – HOME AGAIN

Mack showered, thankful to wash off the sweat and grime of the past two weeks. He wanted a beer, a huge juicy steak, another beer and a good night's sleep—not necessarily in that order. But there was one thing he wanted ever more than any of those things, he just didn't know if Tiffy would let him have it. He'd missed his last two Wednesday night's and his weekend with the girls and he ached see them.

"Hey, I'm heading over to the house. Gonna try to see the girls," Mack informed Charlie as he pulled the black Triumph T-shirt over his head, savoring the smell and feeling of clean clothes.

"See you tomorrow," Charlie grinned subtly telling Mack that he was heading out to see Annie and what he had in mind for the night.

Mack headed out a few minutes later, deciding not to call Tiffy before showing up. He figured he had a better chance of getting time with the girls if they were there pleading his case to her versus Tiffy shooting him down over the phone.

He noted the unfamiliar Lexus SUV in the driveway when he pulled in at the house. His jaw shifted into a scowl as he wondered who the vehicle belonged to. But he was here and he wasn't running away. He didn't give a damn if he interrupted Tiffy's plans; he wanted to see Lissy and Jen. If she turned him away, it would only make her look bad.

Rather than pressing the doorbell, Mack opted for pounding on the door. It fit his current mood better. He heard the girl's voices inside and the door swung open to reveal Jenny's sunny smile.

"Daddy!" Jenny exclaimed, leaping to hug him. He held her close and inhaled the sweet scent of her fruity shampoo. Lissy came into view and Mack shifted Jenny to include Lissy in a group hug. He peered over their heads but didn't catch sight of Tiffy or her guest.

"Guess who's here?" Jenny asked, wide-eyed, but happy, as if reading his mind.

"I don't know. Who?" he asked tightly.

"Aunt Jamie!" the girls said in unison with bright smiles.

Mack could hardly contain his shock. It had been nearly four months after Lissy was born before Jamie had come home from school to see the family and meet the baby. The image of Jamie's face as she first held Lissy was still etched in Mack's mind. She couldn't hide the hurt and longing as a tear escaped both eyes. That had been when Mack had realized how deeply his betrayal had hurt Jamie, how deep her feelings had run. Fortunately, they had managed to put the past behind them and forge a friendship appropriate for a sister and brother-in-law though they rarely saw each other as the division between the sisters had remained over the years. Mack had gotten a clearer picture of Tiffy's jealousy of her older "perfect" sister—the one who always did the right thing, got good grades and everybody loved. While Jamie made an effort to stay in touch, she was generally rebuffed by Tiffy. Jamie had settled in the north part of Dallas, Texas and married, briefly. Tiffy had used Jamie's divorce to make her feel better about herself and point out Jamie's failure to her parents. Jamie moved on, however, and had a successful interior design business. But for Tiffy to have invited her here could be a major step in them reconciling.

Mack released the girls and moved inside just as Jamie rounded the corner, drying her hands on a dish towel. "Welcome home, soldier," she greeted him with a warm smile, taking in the sight of him with his daughters.

Returning her smile, Mack swallowed. She looked good. As beautiful as ever and with a content look about her. "Thanks. This is a surprise. It's good to see you."

"Thanks. It was definitely a surprise when Tiffy called."

"Where is she?" Mack had expected her to pop in to ask what he was doing here already.

"I'm not sure where she went. She called and asked if I could come watch the girls since Mom and Dad are out of the country for the month on the missions trip. I was so surprised that I just packed a bag and drove up before she could change her mind." Jamie's gaze dropped briefly to the girls flanking Mack. "She didn't tell me where she was going."

Mack's brow furrowed as he contemplated that information. "When'd you get here?"

"Tuesday. She said she'd be back on Sunday. Look, we're about to eat. Why don't you stay? Spend some time with the girls."

"Are you sure? I'm not scheduled for time with the girls again until next Wednesday."

Jamie laughed. A melodic sound accompanied by disbelieving smile. "Of course I'm sure. They're your daughters and Tiffy's not here. Come on. There's plenty to eat."

Mack could smell the succulent aroma of a roast and homemade yeast rolls. It was an offer he had no desire to refuse.

After gorging himself on the delicious meal, Mack sat listening to the girls update him on school and what they'd been doing while he'd been gone the past two weeks. Jamie had waived off his offer to help clean up and had put the little that remained of the food in the refrigerator while Mack soaked up the atmosphere and getting to have a relaxing evening with his daughters.

"Is all your homework done?" Jamie asked, appearing more like a mother than the aunt they rarely saw.

"I have to read for twenty minutes but I like to do that when I go to bed," Jenny answered with her best Bambi eyes impression in hopes of not being separated from her father already.

"That's fine. Think you girls can talk your dad into playing a game?"

"Uno Attack!" Jenny exclaimed as she darted from the table to the closet to retrieve the game.

"Thanks for not picking War. It's embarrassing for a professional soldier to get his hiney kicked by two squealing girls in the game of War," Mack explained in response to Jamie's questioning expression.

"We beat him every time," Lissy chimed in.

After a rambunctious hour of playing, Jamie declared it bedtime for the girls. Mack stood reluctantly to take his leave. He reached an arm out and pulled Lissy to him and pressed a kiss to her head. "Thanks for hanging out with me."

"Do you have to go, Daddy?" Jenny pouted.

"Afraid so, sweetheart," Mack's sad tone revealed how much the separation from his daughters hurt. "Go get changed and I'll tuck you in."

Jamie watched as Lissy and Jenny dragged themselves down the hall to change into pajamas. "Actually, she's got a point." The look on Jamie's face told Mack that she had a plan formulating. "You've got your suitcase and things, right? Why don't you spend the night? You can be here when they wake up in the morning, have breakfast with them and then I could use your help with something."

Mack studied her hesitantly. He wanted to stay but wondered about her motives. "I don't want to be in the way."

She started to object but stopped herself. "I'm sorry. I didn't think. You'd probably rather go home and sleep in your own bed instead of here on the couch."

"No. That's not it." _Damn. Busted_, he thought. Of course Jamie hadn't had any ulterior designs on him. She'd pointed out that he'd be sleeping on the couch. "I don't want to risk Tiffy getting ticked at you because you let me be here with the girls."

"Well, she's not here and I'm not worried about that. It's just obvious the girls miss you and I'm pretty sure you feel the same."

"Yeah. It's been tough not getting to be with them. That's the hardest part of divorcing." Mentally, Mack wanted to kick himself. Jamie and her husband hadn't had kids, but he had no doubt that she wanted to have a family. Her life hadn't turned out as she'd planned either. "What did you need help with?"

"A little surprise for the girls. You'd be my manual labor. Normally, I pay twenty five dollars an hour but…"

Mack held up a hand to stop her. "All right. I'm in. But no pay. I'll just let you cook again."

"Deal." She stuck her hand out to shake on it, her smile, warm and genuine and very disarming.

"So what's this surprise?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me." Mack began trailing her down the hall to the girl's bedroom.

"You'll see as soon as they leave for school." She held up a finger to her lips, warning him to keep her secret.

Mack and Jamie waved goodbye to Jenny as she got on the school bus then immediately headed up the drive to the back of Jamie's SUV.

"Holy cow. Where did all this stuff come from?" The back was crammed with bags, paint cans, drop cloths and a tool kit.

"Here and there. Tools of the trade. My trade." She handed him the tool kit and a can of paint then picked up the drop clothes and a bag of painting supplies. Inside, she instructed him to leave the items outside the girl's bedroom. "Okay, Master Sergeant Gerhardt, I need all the furniture moved to the center of the room. Away from the walls," she ordered with a grin.

"Yes, ma'am," Mack complied good-naturedly.

Together, they moved the furniture then Jamie tasked him with removing the wall and switch plates while she covered the furniture and put down drop cloths. In short order the room was prepped and Mack set about bringing in the rest of the items from Jamie's car. "Do you know what you're doing?" Mack asked, holding the cans of bright pink and purple paint as she poured a pale lime green into the paint tray.

Instead of being insulted, she smiled confidently. "Trust me. They're going to love it. Can you paint?" She held out a roller.

Mack smirked and accepted the roller. "I think I can handle it."

In just over two hours they had the base coat covering the walls. While the paint dried, Mack helped Jamie install a decorative ceiling fan.

"How much did all this cost you?" he asked, feeling guilty after seeing all she had bought to totally make-over the room.

"Not as much as you think."

"Still…It's a lot of money."

"Mack, I get paid very well by people who make obscene amounts of money. This is a gift to my favorite nieces who I have not had the opportunity to spoil like a good aunt should. Let me do this for them. Please."

"What do you think Tiffy is going to say?"

"I figured this was a situation where it would be better to ask forgiveness than permission." She gave an impish grin as she stood over him, perched on the ladder. "Turn it on and we'll make sure this works."

Mack stepped to the wall and flipped the switch. The drum turned silently.

"Mission accomplished. Go get cleaned up. I need you to pick up the girls from school and keep them out of the house until dinner time."

"What? You didn't tell me this before."

"Need to know basis." Jamie winked.

"What am I supposed to do with them for four hours?"

"Movie, shopping, bowling? Figure it out. And make it at least five hours. I'll take care of the rest. Thanks for the help."

Mack chuckled to himself at the dismissal and went to follow orders.

"We're home!" Mack's voice sang out alerting Jamie to their arrival.

The girls could smell the paint fumes and exchanged a curious look before rushing down the hall.

"Omigosh. I can't believe it. This is so cool, Aunt Jamie!"

Jamie beamed down at the girls as they stood there wide-eyed with their mouths agape as they took in the new look of the room.

"I'm glad you like it. I've got a few more things to finish up but you can come in."

Lissy entered reverently. She touched the brightly fringed lamp shade on the new lamp as Jamie used the staple gun to finish securing the fabric to the wooden valance for the window treatment. Jenny moved to her bed and ran her hand over the new spread, colorful blocks with flowers in her favorite colors with coordinating pillows. The walls were painted a light shade of lime green as the base with accent stripes of purple and a few touches of bright pink. The blades of the fan were painted in the same colors as were the new knobs on the dresser that gave the drab old furniture a fresh new look. The transformation was amazing. The room was a teen girl's fantasy personalized by the information Jamie had discreetly collected from the girls over the past few days.

"Thank you, Aunt Jamie." Lissy's voice was choked with emotion.

"This is for us. We get to keep it?" Jenny still couldn't believe it."

Jamie stepped down from the ladder and took a seat on the edge of the bed, gathering Jenny to her. "Yup. It's all for you girls. Unless you don't like something then I could change it."

Jenny looked around the room. "I want to keep it all. And I want all my friends to see it too."

Mack watched from the doorway, stirred by the sight of his daughter's overjoyed faces. Jamie'd been right. The girls loved everything she'd done to the room. He found he was also stirred by the sight of Jamie. Strands of her hair had come free from the clip and framed her angelic face. There were bright splotches of paint on the oversized shirt, the tails tied together showing just a slice of her taut stomach. He didn't see her as his sister-in-law but as the young woman he'd been falling for all those years ago.


	4. Chapter 4 CONFLICT Part A

CHAPTER FOUR - CONFLICT

Driving home from the airport, alone, Tiffy reflected on the past few days. It had felt great to get away, far away, where no one knew them. They'd had a chance to talk, be romantic, and talk about the possibility of a future together. He'd left yesterday so they wouldn't be seeing arriving back home together. She'd spent the day being pampered in the spa. A massage, a facial, even a pedicure. He'd arranged it all so she could relax and think about what he'd offered her. After all these months alone, trying to figure things out, figure out how things had gotten so bad, she finally had a sense of peace and direction for her future. 

Tiffy saw Mack's truck in the driveway as she made her way down the street. Not good timing. Ryan had told her they wouldn't be back from their mission until the middle of the week. Relax, she told herself. Mack would have no reason to suspect who'd she'd been with. Even if he did, maybe it wouldn't matter anymore. She didn't like the thought of Mack being in her house with Jamie but she wasn't going to let it spoil her good mood. 

"Mom! You're home!" Tiffy heard Jenny call out as she walked in the front door. Nice to be missed she thought walking to the kitchen. Seated at the kitchen table, the girls were playing a game with Mack and Jamie. The kitchen was spotlessly clean and the savory aroma of bay leaves and herbs still hung in the air. 

"Hey girls," Tiffy released her grip on the suitcase handle and opened her arms to the girls. 

"Mom, you have to see what Aunt Jamie did to our room!" Lissy grabbed Tiffy's outstretched arm and pulled her out of the kitchen and down the hallway with Jenny at her heels. "Isn't it awesome!" 

"Yeah. Wow. This is, um— really something." So much for being missed, she thought, trying not to be jealous of the blissful domestic scene she'd walked in on and the girl's enthusiasm over the dramatic transformation Jamie had done on their room. "Be fun trying to paint over this when it's time to move," she muttered so that Jamie heard but that the girls didn't. Mack heard it too as he arrived pulling Tiffy's suitcase. He bit his tongue. "You've apparently been busy, Jamie. So what else have y'all been up to while I was gone?"

"I beat Aunt Jamie and Daddy at Uno Attack the other night and Daddy took us for ice cream and bowling on Friday. He got four strikes and won. Then we had pizza for dinner and it had pineapple on it because Aunt Jamie likes it with pepperoni and pineapple and it was good." Jenny didn't want to leave out any details. "And Aunt Jamie made French toast for breakfast but daddy was showing off juggling the eggs and he dropped one on the kitchen floor," Jenny giggled. 

"Really?" Alarm bells were going off in Tiffy's head. Mack had been back for several days and had been around a lot. And for breakfast? She turned abruptly and took the suitcase and pulled it to her bedroom. Resting atop the cedar chest was Mack's duffle bag. The good feelings about where her life was going were gone. Pushed aside by the anger rising in her at the thought of Mack and Jamie together. It didn't matter that Jamie had been with Mack first. Even if Tiffy had tempted him away, she'd truly loved him. She hadn't done it just to hurt Jamie. It had started that way but she and Mack had had a lot of good years together. He and Jamie were too different. They would have never lasted. She'd done Jamie a favor and saved her a lot of heartache by keeping their romance from developing. And how did Jamie repay her? By sleeping with her husband, albeit ex-husband, in her house.

"Girls, why don't you go clean up the game then brush your teeth for bed." Jamie had seen the way Tiffy had left the room and tried to distract them before following Tiffy. Jamie saw the angry look on Tiffy's face, the cold glint in her eyes and closed the bedroom door.

"I can't believe you would do this. In my house with my girls in the next bedroom," Tiffy lashed out.

Jamie had had enough. She'd put up with so much from Tiffy for years; trying to give her the unconditional love that she sought in all the wrong places. And for what? For Tiffy to deliberately entice away the one man that Jamie had let work his way through her reserve? To be treated like this? "That's right. Mack's been staying here with the girls and me. I've been sleeping in your bed. And he's been sleeping—on the couch." Tiffy had never heard Jamie's tone so angry. "I can't believe you would think that I'd sleep with Mack with the girls here. That's not **_my_** style. And just where were you? And with who?"

"I think you should go back home," Tiffy bit out, her face flushed. She knew what Jamie was implying but Jamie didn't know how close to home she'd hit. 

"Fine. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"No. I want you out of here tonight." 

"Tonight? I drop everything, drive eight hours to help you out, you jump to the wrong conclusion and just like that, you want me gone?" Jamie was torn. She'd been thankful for the opportunity to reconnect with Lissy and Jenny but it looked like it was about to destroy the tenuous relationship she still had with her sister. And she wasn't sure she cared anymore. But she couldn't bring herself to do anything that would hurt the girls so she angrily strode to the bathroom and began cramming her things in the overnight bag. 

It didn't take a genius to know that Tiffy was mad as hell about something and Mack could guess what it was. He was tempted to play it up but wasn't willing to risk a fight in front of the girls. He headed to retrieve his bag and Jamie nearly knocked him down as she stalked out of the master bedroom with her bags. 

"Where are you going?"

"Home. My presence is no longer required." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and he noticed she was shaking.

"Don't be ridiculous. You can't drive home tonight."

"Well, I'm not welcome here anymore." Tears were burning her eyes as she gave a shake of her head trying to keep her composure. "I need to say good-bye to the girls." She brushed past Mack and put on a falsely bright smile as she entered the girl's bedroom. At least Tiffy would have a continuous reminder of her she thought with a hint of satisfaction. 

Jamie didn't bother to say good-bye to Tiffy after her emotional farewell to the girls, filled with false promises that she would see them soon. She exited the house and found Mack waiting by his truck.

"You can't drive home tonight," Mack reiterated.

"I'll find a hotel. Try and get some sleep and head back in the morning." She tossed her bags in the back of her SUV. She knew she was not in a good mental state to be on the road. Part of her wanted to throw herself into Mack's arms and cry. But she knew she couldn't. Her thoughts had indeed taken a dangerous turn the past few days. She'd tried to suppress the attraction to Mack but it was still there, she just exerted a monumental effort to not let it show. Even if he and Tiffy were divorced and her sister had someone else in her life, it wasn't right. And too damned complicated. Besides, Mack didn't think of her as his type. He'd shown that by choosing Tiffy all those years ago. But Mack didn't know her secret thoughts—the ones that she'd spent most of her life trying to repress. 

"You don't need to shell out money for a hotel. And most aren't exactly reputable establishments around post. Just follow me."

"But, Mack…" Her objection died on her lips as he closed the door to his truck and she could hear the radio playing a country music song. She stood there for a moment debating what she should do, staring at the house. "Screw it," she muttered to herself, feeling very unladylike and tired. Tired of trying to do the right thing by Tiffy and always getting the short end of the stick. Jamie looked over to where Mack sat in his truck, watching her and gave a nod then climbed in her SUV.


	5. Conflict Part B

**CONFLICT PART B**

The apartment Mack shared with his team mate was nicer than she'd anticipated. She assumed Army discipline accounted for it being so clean. It definitely had the feel of a bachelor's pad though—big flat screen TV, two recliners, a couch, elaborate stereo system, no nick-nacks and only a framed military poster of mud covered men on an obstacle course. To his credit, Mack had framed pictures of the girls, but not of Tiffy, in his bedroom. It brought to mind the question of whether he had brought any women here. She shook off that thought as Mack turned back the corner of the spread and pulled a pillow off the bed. 

"Look, you shouldn't have to sleep on the couch, this is your home."

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made my guest sleep on the couch?" Mack drawled. "Besides, I can sleep anywhere. And trust me, I have slept lots of places far worse than my couch."

Jamie smiled meekly. She knew Mack's official unit was the 303rd Logistical studies unit and she'd never questioned that—but she knew better. Mack's dream had been special ops and while neither he nor Tiffy had ever admitted it, Jamie knew that Mack was not a clerk in some logistical unit. No way. She remembered him telling her his dream of entering the special operations branch of the Army and didn't doubt that he'd succeeded. She didn't know exactly what his missions entailed but she knew they were dangerous. But she also suspected that Mack was very good at what he did and that he loved what he did. A favorite fantasy involved her having to be rescued by a special operations military team, led by Mack. Not that anything in her life would likely put her in situation necessitating a rescue. 

_Stop it_, she warned herself. But she couldn't. Oh, she'd tried to stop the sexual fantasies that constantly dominated her thoughts but found herself powerless to stop them. Usually she tried to pick a safe target for her fantasies—typically a movie star she'd never encounter, not her brother-in-law. But these past few days being around Mack had her thinking about him. Like she didn't feel bad enough already, feeling like some sex addict even if the act only took place in her head. Now she couldn't control the thoughts of her sister's ex-husband which just added to the guilt she felt. She wanted to be good, do the right thing. The moral thing. She was more like Tiffy than she wanted to admit. Tiffy was just brave enough to act instead of hiding from what she really wanted. 

"Would you like a drink?" Mack offered after digging out a clean towel from the bathroom cabinet that served to store his linens. 

_More than you know,_ she thought. "That'd be good." She joined him in the kitchen a minute later where a beer sat on the counter—a third of it already drained. 

"Afraid there's no wine," he explained, pouring ginger ale over ice then topping it with a generous amount of scotch. He squeezed a wedge of lime into the drink then swirled it before handing it to her.

Jamie took a sip and made a face at the drink's strength. Mack grinned and held out the bottle of ginger ale adding more to the glass for her. 

"So you want to tell me why Tiffy tossed you out tonight?"

"Not really." She took a large swallow of her drink.

"Then I'll presume it had to do with me." By the way she dropped her gaze to the floor he figured he'd guessed right. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. I'm just glad I got to spend a few great days with the girls."

"I'm glad they got to be with you. I think you're good for them."

"Thanks." Her cheeks flushed slightly as she raised the glass for another drink. "Well, I guess I should turn in. I've got a long drive home tomorrow."

Mack wanted to say something to keep her here, with him, a little longer. Instead, he watched her retreat to his bedroom and close the door to change. 

* * *

Jamie turned and looked at the clock, again. The drink had given her a barely fuzzy feeling but she couldn't fall asleep. Her thoughts kept turning to visions of Mack—just outside the door, on the couch. He'd come in to brush his teeth and changed into a pair of sleeping pants, before she'd turned in. She'd glanced at her sketch pad but found no motivation to work so turned off the light hoping to sleep. She could hear the TV on for a bit, heard Mack's roommate come in, apparently not alone, then the TV go off. And she laid there in the dark—afraid to close her eyes. But finally she did close her eyes and let the memories wash over her. 

She drifted back over fifteen years. The memories were still vivid. She could remember exactly how she'd felt. How he'd felt.

_Her parents were gone for the weekend at a church mission's conference and Tiffy had gone out with friends. Jamie didn't expect her back until late, if at all. She and Mack had shared a pizza and spent an hour or so studying, though the words didn't seem to penetrate to her brain tonight. They'd put aside the books and started a movie but even that was a pretense. _

_The kissing quickly because intense and before long they were prone on the couch. Mack's thigh was firmly planted high between her legs, grinding pleasurably against her. His hand stroked the swell of her breast, testing to see if she would push it away. But tonight she didn't. She didn't stop him when he reached to unbutton her blouse either. She'd picked the blouse for that very purpose. And the new lacy push-up bra that she hoped was sexy enough for a man like Mack. He seemed to like it from the brief look he gave her before dipping his head so his mouth could reach the exposed flesh just above the bra. And still she didn't stop him. Even when he pushed the lacy fabric aside and let his tongue trail to her nipple and began to suckle it, causing her to moan softly, her hand cradling the back on his head and applying pressure to hold his head there. She suspected what affect she was having on him and when he turned her to her back and rolled more fully atop her, she had no doubt as his arousal pressed firmly against her. And Jamie didn't stop him this time. Instead she lifted her hips to meet him as he captured her mouth in a kiss, his tongue teasing hers, his fingers having replaced his mouth in toying with her nipple, pinching it which sent exquisite shimmers of pain through her. _

"_Hel-lo! I'm home. Am I interrupting something?"_

"_Shit," Mack had muttered, practically falling off the couch in his surprise._

"_Oh, I guess so." Tiffy leered down at them over the back of the couch._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, I live here. And the party was lame so I came home early. Looks like there's more going on here."_

_Instead of having the good grace to leave them alone, Tiffy walked around the couch and plopped herself in the upholstered chair across of them. Jamie, already mortified at having Tiffy walk in on them, quickly buttoned her blouse then gave her sister a jerk of the head trying to get her to go. But Tiffy just sat there, amused at her sister's predicament and closely watching Mack as he tried to rearrange himself._

"_So, what are you guys watching? You fix any popcorn?"_

_Jamie had looked apologetically at Mack. It was obvious that Tiffy wasn't leaving them alone so Mack took his leave a few minutes later. Later, Tiffy popped in Jamie's room, still looking smug._

"_So, soldier man is thawing little Miss Ice Princess out?"_

"_Just drop it, Tiffy."_

"_Oh, come on spill. I want details. I know what I saw."_

"_What you saw is as far as it got. Was going. And it's none of your business."_

"_Yeah, as far as it was going." Tiffy sneered, watched Jamie squirm. "You really like him don't you?"_

"_Yeah, I do." Jamie answered earnestly._

_Tiffy let a mirthful laugh escape. "And you want the first time to be special. With someone you love. And who loves you. Right?"_

"_And what's wrong with that?" Jamie countered Tiffy's sarcasm._

"_Nothing. Except that afterward, while you bask in the glow brought on by his profession of undying love, he's back at the base telling his buddies he popped your cherry."_

"_You are so crude." Jamie had brushed past Tiffy. Tears burned her eyes and she had to suppress the urge to slap her sister. _

"_And you're so naïve. I saw the look in his eyes. You two are so different. It won't last. He'll get what he wants and move on to someone else." Tiffy's voice followed Jamie down the hallway as she slammed the bathroom door closed to cut her off. _

* * *

Just like now, Jamie had laid in bed that night, alone and thinking of Mack. If Tiffy hadn't walked in on them, Jamie knew she probably would have let Mack make love to her that night. Maybe then things would have turned out differently. Or maybe Tiffy would have been right. But she'd never know. Instead, Jamie had slowed things down—avoided situations where she and Mack would be alone together. And Tiffy had further manipulated the situation. _God, what had she ever done to make her sister set out to deliberately hurt her so?_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX – RESOLUTION**

Mack pulled the pillow over his head trying to drown out the moans and noises coming from Charlie's bedroom. Normally, he slept through it with no problems, but not tonight. Not with Jamie in his bedroom right next to Charlie's. She had to be hearing Charlie and Annie's lovemaking too. Now embarrassed, Mack realized bringing Jamie here probably hadn't been the best idea. It had been selfish.

He could go in his bedroom to get some ibuprofen for a stiff shoulder, or to brush his teeth—though he'd already done that. He could say he needed a blanket or socks. He could think of half a dozen valid reasons to go through that door. But they'd be a lie. The real reason he wanted to go was to get in his bed—with Jamie. And he knew he shouldn't. But he couldn't help what he was thinking. What he was feeling. The past few days had been great being together with her and the girls. It just felt so right. But she hadn't sent him any signals or overt signs_. Hey, Mack, grab the whipped cream and come with me to the bedroom._ No, she'd just been Jamie with those sweet, innocent eyes looking at him like he was the man who'd married her sister. He'd grown up and matured in the years since they'd first been together. Maybe if he hadn't been such an idiot, thinking only of himself and his physical needs back then, he'd have held on to what he had with her. Instead he'd hurt her. Deeply. And he couldn't do that to her again. He flipped over to his other side, facing the back of the couch and told himself to stay on the couch.

* * *

The sounds coming through the wall only added to Jamie's hot and bothered state. She could turn on the radio next to the bed. It might drown out most of the sounds but nothing else would change. She'd still lay here wishing it were she and Mack making those sounds. Making love like that. She could go to him. Make the first move. She'd found him looking at her a few times the past few days. But what if she interpreted those looks wrong? What if she went to him and asked him to make love to her and he turned her away? Or would he just think she was out for revenge against Tiffy? How could she face him again if he rejected her? If she just stayed here for one lonely night, she might salvage the relationship with him and her nieces enough that she'd at least get to see Lissy and Jenny in the future.

But would that be enough? Could she live with the regrets for another fifteen years? _Stay in this bed. Do the right thing. Go home tomorrow. It's LUST. These feelings will go away. DAMNIT! Why do I always have to do the right thing? What about what I want? Don't I deserve to know? _The voices waged war in her head.

Jamie tossed back the covers and slipped from the bed. Taking a deep breath, she quietly opened the door and tiptoed the few steps to where she could see Mack curled up on the couch. His back was to her and she felt her nerve fleeing. What had she expected—that Mack would be there watching and waiting for her? That he'd open his arms for her to come to him? This was stupid. She was stupid. _Go back to bed. _But she hesitated, just staring at his back. Thinking of his eyes—looking at her. Of his hands—on her. His lips—meeting hers. She released an audible breath before taking a step—in the wrong direction. But she kept going.


	7. Resolution Part B

**WARNING** – the following story contains **mature content** that may be inappropriate for some readers. Please do not read if you are under 18 or would be offended by mention of nudity or sexual behavior.

**DISCLAIMER **– By proceeding to read, you agree not to hold the writer to blame for loss of sleep, calling your significant other by the name Mack or slacking off at work due to fantasies of Mack. You've been warned.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 RESOLUTION** – The Mature portion

She opened the refrigerator, cursing herself for being weak. Weak enough to want and not strong enough to go after it. It was so contradictory. She stared in the nearly empty refrigerator. Salsa, cheese, a jug half full of milk, a carton of eggs and beer. She bent over, not sure what she was looking for anyway. She was just avoiding going back to Mack's bedroom alone. The cold air washed over her and the mechanical hum blocked out the other noises. A Styrofoam container sat on a lower shelf probably holding some leftovers but she didn't move her hand from the door to reach for it. Maybe she needed another drink.

The refrigerator door moved slightly from weight being applied to it and Jamie stood and found herself face to face with Mack over the refrigerator door.

"Sorry there's not much to eat. Neither of us cooks much and we haven't been home, as you know."

"I'm not sure I'm hungry anyway." She stared at Mack's bare shoulders and swallowed before closing the door separating them.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked sheepishly, throwing a glance toward Charlie's door. "I'm sorry." He'd seen the light from the open refrigerator and knew it had to be her. He couldn't stay on the couch and feign sleep. He just couldn't. He tried not to stare at her pert nipples under the light pajama top, the sight only increasing his arousal which she would surely notice if she lowered her gaze from his face. Surely it was the cold from the open refrigerator having that affect on her he told himself.

"Don't be. They'll be done soon enough."

Mack raised his eyebrows questioningly in response. He stood there just looking at her and she wouldn't look away. He forced his hands to remain where they were. This was Jamie, not some special ops groupie he'd picked up in a bar for a good time. This was Jamie, who's hand slowly raised, brushing her fingertips across his nipple making his erection jump. Jamie, who rose on tiptoes, her hand flattening against his chest, coming closer, until her mouth met his in a kiss that started softly. Jamie, who's body leaned into him, pressing against his arousal causing him to lose control. His hands abandoned their post, seeking to pull her closer as the kiss increased in ardor, her tongue seeking his. It was tempting to back her against the refrigerator door and live out a fantasy. But this was Jamie. Jamie who's leg lifted to wrap around the back of his, providing a very enticing resting place for his rock hard erection.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, his breathing ragged.

"I'm not a virgin anymore, Mack." She maintained her grasp on his shoulders even as he put a few inches between them.

"Jamie, I don't want to hurt you." He held his position, on the cusp of loosing control completely.

_Oh, God_, he was going to reject her. He said he didn't want to hurt her and yet he was about to do the very thing that would hurt her most. Mack was going to walk away and leave her humiliated and crushed. "Please, Mack, if you walk away now—that's the hurt I may never recover from." She couldn't believe she'd said it. Been totally honest and vulnerable in telling him she wanted him.

At her words, Mack let out a low growling rumble and crushed her to him. His tongue invaded her mouth, wanting to possess her. Her hands roamed over the muscles of his back then down his arms, rocking her body against him. She didn't seem to care where they were but Mack wasn't going to risk Charlie or Annie walking in on them. Nothing and nobody was going to stop them tonight.

Mack closed the bedroom door behind him then stepped around Jamie to open the drawer to the night stand. He laid a condom on the night stand and looked up to see that Jamie had already pulled off her top. Her bare breasts, illuminated by the faint light filtering through the blinds, were an arresting sight. His hands went to her breasts, touching and caressing almost reverently, unable to believe this was Jamie, who's head lolled back, her mouth slightly agape as a moan of pleasure escaped her throat at his touch. "Oh, Mack."

Jamie, saying his name like that, was like a dream. Her hands reaching for the strings to untie his sleeping pants, an unbelievable fantasy. He dropped his hands to her hips to steer her to the bed but she resisted, pulling him with her, her back to the wall.

"Here," she breathed, her hands skimming his pants down past his slender hips. "I want the first time to be right here. Like this."

"Here? Like this?" Mack repeated. She nodded and he thrust himself against her mons, the fabric of her pajama briefs the only thing separating them. This didn't seem like the Jamie he remembered; the innocent, young woman who had driven him crazy with frustrated desire.

Her teeth nipped his lip, her tongue gliding across his lip and into his mouth again. She matched his grinding movements wanting him inside her as much as he wanted to be there. Her mouth moved near his ear giving it a slight nip as she breathed huskily, "Yes. I want to feel like you possess me, Mack. I've dreamed about this." She'd never voiced her fantasies to anyone before. She'd been too ashamed of them. But she trusted Mack. And this felt too good. Even better as he tugged her boxer bottoms out of the way and kicked his own pants clear.

Impatiently, she ran her hands up his chest and over his shoulders while he covered himself. He ran his hands up her sides, raising her arms above her head, pinning them there as rubbed himself against her, her skin so silky, so soft.

She let out a gasp as he entered her. He slowly redrew partially before thrusting himself deep inside. Again and again. His breath was heavy and hot against her neck, sweat forming on his brow and chest making them both slick as he reached to grasp her beneath her buttocks to raise her slightly. She draped her arms over his shoulders to help hold herself up, her legs now wrapped around his waist, reveling in how he felt, how they felt together.

"Oh, Mack. Yes!" Mack felt her grip tighten as she moaned and her body shuddered—once, twice, a third time. She let out her held breath in a rush then sucked it in again as pressed himself even deeper inside, seeking his own release with a guttural groan in his throat. He continued to hold her as her body went slack.

"Promise me—that you'll make me feel like this—again." Jamie's words came in ragged gasps, her entire body trembling.

"Can you give me ten minutes?" Mack breathed with a chuckle.

"I was willing to give you thirty," she grinned devilishly, pressing kisses to his cheek before he captured her lips.

"Mmmm." Mack summoned up his energy and carried her to the bed.

Jamie wasn't shy as Mack explored her body with his hands, his eyes, his mouth. Working her to a heightened state of desire then eagerly working harder to satisfy her.

Afterward, they lay facing each other, their breathing still labored, their bodies sated. Mack touched her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, trailed his fingers down her neck, and across her collarbone before circling her breast and bringing a smile to her face.

"Do you think we were disturbing your roommate and his girlfriend?" She asked with a mischievous look.

Mack laughed. "I think there's a good chance between us banging against the wall and you calling out my name a few times."

"I'm sorry," she said, even though she really wasn't.

"I admit, I thought you'd be a little more conservative. But I'm not complaining. As a matter of fact if you have any more fantasies you'd like to have fulfilled…"

Jamie closed her eyes, trying not to let embarrassment ruin the way she felt. "It's never been like this before, Mack."

Mack heard the catch in her voice. His hand stilled as her words sank in. "What about with Brad?"

A sad look crossed her face at the mention of her ex-husband. "It was never like this with Brad. It was just as much my fault as his. I didn't have the nerve to tell him that our love making left me, um, unsatisfied. And forget about telling him any of my fantasies. Or him saying if he had any."

"You can tell me anything. Okay?" His hand lifted her chin so he could see her eyes in the dim light. "You can trust me. I want to make you happy." He pulled her into his arms, cradling her against him, pressing kisses to her temple. _I just want to love you. _


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT – A NEW PERSPECTIVE**

Mack drifted somewhere between that awake and sleep state, enjoying the sensations accompanying the dream. He forced one eye open to find it wasn't a dream. Jamie was really here, in his bed. And yet the dream was reality too. Jamie's hand was stroking his chest in playful circles. Her hair was slightly mussed—evidence of last night's activities, and she wore only a seductive smile on her face.

"You working on fulfilling some of my fantasies?" he asked as she replaced her hand with her mouth then slid her hand lower.

"Um, hmm," she murmured. Pleased to find the affect she'd already had on him, she let her inhibitions fade away as she shifted to straddle him.

Later, while Mack showered, Jamie made her way to the kitchen and rummaged in the cabinet until she found a skillet. She assembled the few items they had on hand then put the skillet on to heat.

"Good morning," a deep voice greeted her as she beat the eggs and milk until frothy.

"Good morning. You must be Charlie."

Jamie held out a hand which Charlie shook while looking her over. "That's right. And you would be…?"

"I'm Jamie. I'm a friend of Mack's."

That would be a simplification based on what he'd heard, thought Charlie. There was something vaguely familiar about the woman here in his kitchen but he couldn't place where he might know her from. Even this early in the morning, she had a natural, elegant beauty about her.

"Care for a cheese or Mexican omelet?" she asked, pouring the egg mixture into the skillet where is sizzled.

"If it's not too much trouble, that'd be great." Charlie took a coffee mug from the shelf, still trying to get a handle on Jamie.

"Um, is your girlfriend still here? I can fix another if she wants one."

"She had to leave for an early class."

Jamie tried to act natural as she flipped the omelet and sprinkled cheese over it but encountering Mack's roommate for the first time, knowing he had to know they'd just been making love, left her feeling awkward in the ensuing silence.

She served up the omelet to Charlie, conscious of his silent appraisal of her then poured more of the egg mixture into the skillet. Mack entered the kitchen a minute later, heading straight to Jamie's side and slipping an arm around her and nuzzling her neck.

"Salsa or just cheese in your omelet?" she asked, turning her head to rub her nose across his freshly shaved cheek and press a kiss there.

"With salsa. I like spicy," he teased with a throaty chuckle then dropped his voice lower. "Listen, I know you probably have work to do, especially with coming up here last week, but, um, do you have to head back home today? I'd really like it if you could stay longer."

Mack's tone and eyes told Jamie he was serious about her staying—and not just for physical reasons. "I do have work I didn't get to last week since I got caught up in revamping Lissy and Jen's room. But it's sketching out ideas and I can do that here just as easily as I can in Dallas. I'd just have to scan and email them to my client."

"So you'll stay?"

"Yeah. I'll stay. Are you coming home for lunch?"

"I can." Mack's grin spread across his face, revealing his thoughts.

"Then I'll go to the grocery this morning." She handed him the plate with his omelet, trying to look innocent. "There's not much here for lunch."

Mack leaned in closer. "I see. You provide lunch and I'll take you out for dinner."

Jamie winked in reply, feeling very happy about Mack wanting her to stick around a while longer.

* * *

At the sound of the door being unlocked, Jamie looked up from her sketch pad with a smile. Only instead of it being Mack and Charlie returning early, a woman with long dark hair carrying two grocery bags entered. She looked mildly surprised at seeing Jamie curled up in the corner of the couch.

"Hi. You must be Annie." Or else she was about to get Charlie in a deep trouble with another lady friend she realized too late.

"Yes, and I hope you're Mack's friend or we have a problem." Annie set the grocery bags on the counter then slid a book bag off her shoulder and placed it on the kitchen table. So this is who had spent the night with Mack, and she was still here. She hoped Mack knew she was still here.

"No problems then."

Annie stepped back in to the kitchen and started to put away some groceries. Her eyebrows raised after opening the refrigerator and seeing it now decently stocked with something other than beer.

"Ah, how long have you known Mack?"

"A little over fifteen years."

"Wow." Not the answer she'd expected. "That's a, ah…"

"A long time?"

Annie couldn't help but wonder about the history between them and how long they'd been involved. It was certainly a surprise to her. "So, do you live here or just visiting?"

"Just visiting. I came up last week to stay with my nieces and Mack asked if I'd stay a little longer."

Annie stopped in the process of removing her advance organic chemistry text book from the back pack. Something set her brain buzzing. Her nieces she'd said. Tiffy had asked Annie to watch the girls when Ryan had sprung the trip on her. But Annie had prior commitments and couldn't do it. And how would Mack tie in?

Jamie could tell something was up. Then it dawned on her that Annie might know Tiffy depending on how long she'd been involved with Charlie. And if so, she might jump to the worst case scenario. She didn't want that for Mack.

"Mack was married to my sister, Tiffany," she admitted.

"I—didn't know Tiffy had a sister." Annie definitely looked a little shell-shocked.

"I'm sure she doesn't talk about me. We're not exactly close."

It wasn't hard for Annie to imagine why if Tiffy's sister had been carrying on with her husband. But she bit her tongue and focused on the book she'd set out.

"We weren't close before but after she seduced Mack while we were dating, it made things a little more acrimonious."

Annie just stood there, slack-jawed, looking at her after Jamie's disclosure.

For fifteen years Jamie had refrained from disclosing how Tiffy had deliberately gone after her boyfriend. She'd protected Tiffy's reputation for years. Perhaps out of embarrassment, or to protect little Lissy, or in part because she never could understand why Tiffy felt justified in her actions. But that was over. Their relationship might well be over. Tiffy and Mack's marriage was over and Jamie just couldn't see a purpose in covering for her sister any more.

Jamie continued to work on her sketches, occasionally reverting to her lap top for a few minutes searching her favorite sites for furniture and bedding to go with what she had in mind. Absentmindedly, she flipped the page and began a sketch. She closed her eyes to focus on the picture in her mind then resumed her sketching, using her colored pencils to fill in the details, losing herself in the project.

Annie couldn't concentrate on the pages she'd read over three times. Her thoughts trying to put the pieces of the Mack, Tiffy and Jamie puzzle together. Annie had known Tiffy a long time even if they'd lost touch for a number of years. She knew that her relationship with Mack had become increasingly strained, especially due to the long stretches when Mack was gone on missions. Tiffy was the kind of woman who didn't like being alone, she craved attention. But there had always been something else. Something she couldn't quite identify. A kind of competitiveness or jealousy that would take hold of Tiffy and make her angry, even a little nuts. Did it have to do with her sister or was that just a part of the strain on their relationship? She couldn't think of a tactful way to ask and finally just blurted it out. "You know you don't have to answer this, but I just have to ask, how long have you and Mack been…? You know."

"Sleeping together?" Jamie stared at the sketch on her pad for a long moment then looked at her watch before raising her eyes to Annie's. "About eighteen hours." She studied Annie as she simply nodded, waiting for the next question.

Annie still couldn't figure Jamie out. She seemed honest and straight-forward. She hadn't lambasted Tiffy, simply made it a statement. _We weren't close before but after she seduced Mack while we were dating, it made things a little more acrimonious._ But was she telling the truth? And what was her motive being here and with Mack now?

A short time later, Jamie went to the bedroom to freshen up. Annie closed up her book and entered the kitchen and started fixing fajitas for her and Charlie. It had taken a while after Hector's death for the two of them to admit their feelings for each other. The guilt they felt about their attraction nearly keeping them apart. Mack was the one who finally made Charlie face up to his feelings and realize Hector would have wanted them together rather than apart and miserable. They both owed Mack for that. Annie had gotten to know Mack better the past few months and knew a good bit about his history with Tiffy. She tried not to judge Tiffy, but Annie knew enough to know that Tiffy's relationship with Colonel Tom Ryan could have devastating consequences if the men under his command learned it had begun while she and Mack had been married. Annie hated being forced to keep the secret from Charlie but felt she didn't have a choice.

Mack and Charlie arrived a few minutes later. Mack looked around the apartment quickly, looking slightly panicked.

"Is Jamie here?"

"She's in the bedroom changing," Annie reassured him.

Mack nodded, relieved, afraid she'd had second thoughts about them being together and might have taken off. He debated a second before heading to the bedroom. He rapped lightly on the door and heard her call to come in.

"Wow! You look—Wow. I thought you said you didn't bring anything appropriate for a nice dinner out."

Jamie blushed under Mack's admiring gaze. "I stopped in a little boutique while I was out getting groceries."

"Thanks. You didn't have to go get something special but—whew, I'm glad you did. Did you get any work done this afternoon?"

"A little. I got kind of distracted." Jamie grinned then reached to pick up a bracelet from the dresser and fasten it around her ankle.

Mack glanced away, trying to keep himself in check, and noticed the sketch pad lying on the bed. The top page showed a colored pencil sketch of a fairy tale room with a mural of a castle, knight and princess. He flipped it back to see the diagram of the room lay out. Jamie saw him holding the pad and moved to his side a second too late. Mack flipped the next page and stood looking at his own face.

The detail captured in the simple lines was an amazing likeness. But it was the eyes, his own eyes, that she had given a look of smoldering, raw desire that captured his attention.

"Is this how you see me?"

"Yes," she replied, her eyes locked on his face. The look in her eyes matching his in the drawing.

"Who's this for?"

"It's for me to keep." Jamie didn't know where this relationship was headed—if it could last. But she would always have the memories, however brief they might be.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9 – THE REVEAL**

Annie barely waited for Mack and Jamie to get out the door for dinner before quizzing Charlie. "Do you know who Jamie is?"

"You mean that she's Tiffy's sister? He told me on the way in this morning. Pretty wild, huh?"

"I don't know about wild. Did he mention any of the history?"

"Just that he and Jamie had dated. But he and Tiffy were at some party, both were drinking and hooked up. Apparently, Lissy came of that."

"Ouch." Jamie hadn't mentioned that part. "I don't know if he mentioned how long they've been seeing each other, but don't you think it's a little weird? I can't help but wonder if she's got some ulterior motive. I mean, Mack ditches her for her sister. It wouldn't be far-fetched that she'd be out to hurt him," she mused, setting down the plate of warm tortillas on the table.

"You're asking a lot of questions about my roommate."

"Jealous?" Annie grinned.

"Should I be?" Charlie grinned back.

"What do you think? If it weren't for Mack, we might not be together, you know? I just don't want to see him get hurt. This could be her way of getting a little payback at both of them. Rub it in Tiffy's face. Get Mack to fall for her then walk out on him."

"Tiffy and Mack aren't together anymore. Do you think she'd really care?"

"It's Tiffy."

"True. I'm not worried about Mack. He won't die from a broken heart."

"No. But he's got a jealous streak. He could do something stupid." Annie remembered him showing up at the club and trying to order Tiffy to leave with him. Tiffy managed to keep him in control, but would Jamie try?

* * *

"It's unlocked. Come on in," Tiffy hollered in response to Annie's knock.

Maybe it wasn't any of her business but Annie wasn't one to sit back and do nothing. She hoped a visit with Tiffy might get her a little more insight. Find out if Jamie and Mack were telling the truth or just had their stories straight.

"Hey. How was your trip?" Annie dug right in.

"Fabulous. Best trip of my life. Great food, lots of pampering. Romance. Great sex and I came home feeling better than I have in years. "

"Good. I'm glad it worked out for you," Annie commented despite there being a definite hard edge to Tiffy's voice.

"Yeah. I thought I finally had my life straightened out and knew where I was going but that all ended when I pulled in my driveway."

"What do you mean?"

"Against my better judgment, I did what I swore I'd never do. I asked my sister to come stay with Lissy and Jen."

"Why'd you ask her then?"

"Well you couldn't--"

"Hey, don't hang this on me." Annie said lightly.

"Well, I didn't think it would be a very good idea to ask Molly or Kim. I just don't need them passing judgment on me."

"So what's with you and your sister? She some child molester?"

"I wish. No, she's Miss Perfect. The girls love her because she plays games with them. Made their bedroom look like something from the after of a dream makeover show. And let Daddy stay overnight."

"And those are bad things? I still don't get how your sister ruined your trip with Colonel Ryan."

Tiffy released an exasperated breath. "You don't know what it was like growing up with the sister who could do no wrong. Every little old lady at church, every teacher, '_Oh, Jamie's so pretty. Jamie's so sweet. Jamie got all A's in my class._' It was nauseating." Tiffy's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"So she made your life miserable being all smug and stealing your boyfriends?"

"Hardly. That would have made her less than perfect. No, she wanted to be my best friend. Help me be like her I guess. But I wasn't like her. Guys were always asking her out but you'd have thought she planned to be a nun the way she turned them all down. Until Mack."

"Mack?" Annie feigned ignorance.

"They were study partners in a college class. How sweet. Can you picture Mack with a Miss Goodie Two Shoes Homecoming Queen? He actually managed to get his hand up her shirt. Probably thought he would get lucky. And you know, she always got what she wanted. Hell, he might have proposed to get her in bed. But they were so wrong for each other. Mack needed excitement, danger. She probably would have gotten him in to OTC and suffocated the life out of him."

"So—what happened?" Annie didn't like what she was hearing.

"I saved Mack from a perfectly boring, well decorated life."

"Don't you think that if they were that different, they would have figured that out themselves and broken up?"

"Yes, they'd have broken up. But for once in her life, I wanted Jamie to see what it felt like to be second best. To have people say, 'Wow, Tiffy sure got a great guy. Why aren't you seeing anyone, Jamie?' Let her experience what it felt like to not rate."

"What did you do, Tiffy? You set out to hurt her?"

"Yes, I did," Tiffy said forcefully, with no regret. "But I was right. And I was right for Mack. It might have started out just to hurt her but, Annie, I really did love him."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I came home thinking Tom and I really could have a future despite everything against us. He made me believe that he didn't care about people knowing and we could weather whatever crap came our way. But I walk in my house and in on this blissful scene where my sister has inserted herself into my life. She's acting like the perfect mom to MY girls. And my husband has been spending the night there in my house with her. And I just lost it."

"You were jealous?"

"I couldn't even see straight. I went from dreaming of being Mrs. Thomas Ryan to wanting to claw my sister's eyes out and lay claim to Mack in a span of three minutes."

"Was she making a play for Mack to get back at you?"

"No. That's not her style." Tiffy recalled Jamie's words when she'd accused her of sleeping with Mack. "She'll never change."

"But what about you? What do you want now? Are you willing to toss what you thought you could have with the colonel to try and get Mack back? Who do you want, Tiffy?" Annie refrained from clarifying that Tiffy couldn't have both—not again. Somebody needed to shake some sense into Tiffy. "Do you really want Mack or just not want him with Jamie?"

Frustrated, Tiffy sighed and stared at the ceiling. "I don't know. I just need a few days to think now that she's gone."

"Maybe you need to just let it go, Tiffy. You had Mack and it wasn't enough. If you really love Tom Ryan, think of what he can offer you." Annie had originally thought that she would tell Tiffy that Jamie was still here but now was having second thoughts. Finding out Jamie was here and sleeping with Mack would very possibly send her over the edge. If she calmed down and turned her focus back on her relationship with the colonel, perhaps Tiffy could deal with that information in a more mature manner. Annie knew Tiffy would be highly pissed off at her for not telling her but what if Jamie's interest in Mack's was sincere? She might be giving Tiffy the opportunity to sabotage Mack and Jamie's relationship again. Maybe it wouldn't ever become a relationship. Once Jamie left to go back to Texas maybe that would be the end of it—just a brief sexual encounter with no strings. If they were as different as Tiffy thought that was definitely likely.

Annie thought back to the disastrous results of her and Tiffy's journey to find out about Molly's father. Good intentions that back fired, big time. She'd learned something and decided this time she wasn't going to stick her nose where it didn't belong.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN – THE REVEAL Part B**

"Did you decide what you want to do about dinner tonight?" Mack asked as he buckled his belt. Coming home for lunch with Jamie the past few days had been a nice treat—in more ways than one he thought watching her as she shook her hair back after pulling her shirt back on. They both seemed to determine to make the most of their few days together. It was Wednesday, her last day here and his night to get Lissy and Jen for dinner. He'd first suggested Jamie accompany him to pick up the girls. Mack felt they didn't need to hide them being together but Jamie didn't want to risk a confrontation with Tiffy in front of the girls. "Do you want me to bring them back here? You could cook or I could pick something up."

"I'm afraid the girls might be uncomfortable if they realize I'm staying here. I thought it might be best if I met you at the restaurant for dinner. That way you could talk to the girls on the way home, in case this thing between us freaks them out."

Mack laughed at the way she phrased it. "This thing between us, huh?" He reached out and took her wrist, pulling her to him and looking in her eyes. They hadn't discussed anything beyond their few days together and Jamie had to return to Texas tomorrow. Part of him didn't want to admit to the fact she'd be leaving, another part of him still dealing with the depth of these new feelings. For months after he and Tiffy had separated, he'd held on to the belief that they could work things out. Then he'd tried to move on. He'd gone out with a few women. With them it had been someone to be with, a little companionship; a little physical release. But with Jamie things were different. He enjoyed her company, being with her, not just being in bed with her, though that side of their relationship was a definite bonus. What kept coming to mind, however, was how she put the girls first. Like tonight, what mattered most to Jamie was protecting the girls. "Well, I for one, don't want '_this thing'_ to end tomorrow because you have to go back to Texas. Between the distance, work and your sister, I know it'll be complicated."

Jamie laughed at the understatement. "My sister? Your ex-wife."

"You've known her longer."

"But you can't pick your family." Mack gave a pained expression at the reminder of his choice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way," her expression reassured him that she truly meant it.

"I know." Mack ran his fingers through her hair and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I'm not going to let her ruin things between us this time. I promise."

Jamie's eyes shone with hope. "Let's see how things go with the girls tonight and we can decide our next step from there."

"The girls love you."

"They love me as their Aunt Jamie. They might feel differently about me being with you like this."

Mack nodded, realizing she had a good point. Man, he hoped the girls didn't react badly. He lowered his face to kiss her thoroughly before she made him go eat a sandwich before heading back to work.

* * *

"What's the surprise, Daddy?" Jen asked for the third time, tugging on Mack's hand as they crossed the parking lot to the main entrance of the restaurant.

"I told you you'll see when we got here."

"We are here," she persisted to Mack's amusement.

"Inside," he clarified good-naturedly, opening the door for the girls. Based on Tiffy's greeting when he picked the girls up, she didn't know that Jamie was still here. He hadn't specifically said anything to Annie but had hoped that she hadn't said anything to Tiffy since he didn't want a hassle when he picked the girls up. Fortunately, Tiffy had been pleasant, suspiciously so, in offering him a drink and making small talk but not mentioning Jamie.

Mack hadn't hung around though and when they got to the truck he'd told the girls he had a surprise for them tonight. He felt it best to prep them at least a little before Jamie joined them.

"Table for four," Mack informed the hostess who led them to a booth where Mack slid in facing the front door. The hostess handed out the menus, setting one on the table at the empty place next to Mack.

"Who's coming, Daddy? Is it Mr. Charlie?"

"Nope. Do you girls want to split some cheese sticks?"

"Come on. Tell us. And, yes, I want cheese sticks." Lissy couldn't figure out what the surprise was but she could tell her dad was in a good mood and seemed happier than he'd been in a really long time.

Mack held up a hand to flag down the waitress a minute later only it wasn't the waitress that arrived at the table.

"Aunt Jamie!" Jenny saw her first and quickly rose to hug Jamie, bringing a relieved smile to her face.

Lissy eased out of the booth to hug her as well. "I thought you were back in Texas," she stated innocently, unaware of the meaning of Jamie's presence.

"Well I didn't have to get back right away for work and your dad invited me to stick around. How could I pass up an invitation to get to see you again?" Jamie hugged them both tighter before releasing them to slide back into the booth.

Jamie relaxed and smiled at Mack before taking her seat.

"Aunt Jamie, C.J. and Grace totally loved my room. They couldn't believe that my aunt did it. They said it looked like something in a magazine."

Jamie didn't tell them that her work had been featured in magazines several times, though usually for something more elaborate. "Thanks for the compliment. I love happy customers. And since we're talking about decorating, how did your math test go?"

Mack didn't follow her train of logic but saw his daughter's beaming smile at the question.

"I got an A minus." She high-fived Jamie's extended hand at the news.

"Whoa. My daughter got an A in math? How'd that happen?"

"Aunt Jamie helped me."

"What? Did she take the test for you?" he teased.

"Dad," Lissy groaned. "No, I took the test. She just helped me understand it and made me see why it was important."

Mack raised his eyebrows at Jamie. "Really?"

"Yeah. I explained that I use a room's square footage to determine how much paint or wallpaper I need to buy and how I price a job to make sure I get paid for the time I work."

"So when money's involved, suddenly math has value, huh?"

"Well, she made it fun too," Lissy stated.

The girls had no qualms with Jamie joining them and the rest of dinner went well. Mack touched her shoulder and hand a few times but otherwise neither said anything about them being together. They lingered over dessert until Mack had to take the girls home. In the parking lot, Jenny hugged Jamie goodbye.

"Please come see us again soon, Aunt Jamie," Jenny pleaded.

"I hope I'll be back real soon, honey," Jamie stroked her hair.

"Will you stay with us?" Lissy asked, looking slightly skeptical. She was old enough to have picked up on the tension between her mom and Jamie.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Well, I'll probably come up on a weekend when you're with your dad and stay in a hotel but hang with y'all during the day. But that way I can save you from your dad's cooking," Jamie teased, hoping that explanation would satisfy the girls. "Keep working on your math, okay? I love you girls." Jamie hugged Lissy and then the girls clambered into Mack's truck.

"I'll see you back at the apartment in a little bit." Mack leaned in and kissed Jamie. It was just a brief kiss, lasting only two seconds, but on her mouth and it caught her by surprise, especially that he would do so in front of the girls. She realized he was putting their relationship out there for the girls and it set off butterflies in her stomach.

"Daddy, you kissed Aunt Jamie!" Jenny stated in surprise while Lissy was looking at him with curious eyes as Mack slid casually into the driver's seat and reached to stick the key in the ignition.

"Yes, I did."

"But it was like a boy girl kiss. Right on the mouth."

Mack couldn't suppress a chuckle. "I kiss you on the mouth. I kinda thought that men and women were supposed to kiss that way."

"That's 'cuz you're my dad. But grownups kiss like that when they're in love or married."

"Or if they're very good friends. So what do you think about it?"

Lissy worried her bottom lip, lost in thought as she processed the idea of her dad with Jamie. It had been a rough past two years for her, keeping the secret of her mom with Colonel Ryan. The sight of that picture was still burned in her memory. It still made her stomach constrict into knots making her feel sick. For a while she thought that everything would be okay between her mom and dad. Then they'd separated and she still didn't know exactly why. She'd so hoped they'd get back together and while it seemed for a while like they might, it hadn't happened. Then her hopes had been dashed when she'd overheard her mom talking on the phone, whispering secretively. Later Tiffy had said they needed her to waitress at the bar and had gone out, but not before changing into a new fuchsia bra and panties set. That sickening feeling had come back and wouldn't go away. She'd finally worked up the nerve the next day to sneak Tiffy's cell phone from her purse and check the call log, then redialed the number that had called her mom. The voice mail message confirmed what Lissy feared. Her mom had been calling and been call by Colonel Ryan—a lot.

Tiffy hadn't said where she was going when she went out of town last week but Lissy had seen what her mom had packed for the trip. It didn't take a genius to know she was going to be spending time with a man. Obviously it hadn't been her dad. She saw him staring at her now, asking what she thought of him giving their aunt a kiss. Like what she thought actually mattered to him. The dinner tonight made more sense, Jamie still being here in town, her dad's good mood. Unconsciously, a small smile turned up the corners of her mouth. If her parents weren't going to be together, and it didn't look like they were, her dad being with Jamie wouldn't be a bad thing. Not a bad thing at all.

Mack walked into the apartment where Jamie was vacuuming under the couch cushions. The carpet pattern showing it had just been vacuumed as well. He caught her attention and she turned the noisy machine off.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amusement.

"Waiting for you to get back." Jamie wrung her hands together. The butterflies in her stomach had taken flight again. "Did the girls say anything?"

"About the kiss? Or about the fact that we're very good friends who will probably be spending more time together? And that time may include more kissing?" Mack teased as he closed in on her.

"You told them that?" A hopeful smile played across her face.

"Yeah, I did. And they were actually very okay with that."

"Really?"

Mack nodded in reply, feeling her relax in his arms as he held her against him.

Their lovemaking that night was different. It was more than just the physically satisfying sexual act. There was an element of connecting emotionally as they touched and caressed and enjoyed one another. Afterward, they stayed up talking, making plans to see each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11 - A NEW CHAPTER**

Tiffy pressed her fingertips hard against her temple and rubbed, but it didn't relieve the stress headache. Jen had mentioned Jamie joining them for dinner with Mack alerting her to the fact that Jamie hadn't left town at the beginning of the week. From what Tiffy could ascertain, the girls didn't know much. She managed to learn from Jen only that they had kissed once and said they were good friends. And then there was the mention of her coming to visit again, on a weekend when Mack had the girls. That Jamie told the girls she'd be staying in a hotel did little to appease Tiffy.

Mack hadn't returned her calls yesterday. He'd be here to pick up the girls in just over an hour and Tiffy hadn't decided what to do. Did she admit she knew Jamie had stayed? The girls would probably tell him they'd told her. Hell, Tiffy thought, he'd known the girls would say something. So, did she let Mack know it ticked her off? Should she play it cool? Would Mack even believe that? Or should she take Annie's advice and just move on? Let it go? Tom had called wanting to see her twice this week but she'd made excuses about needing to work extra shifts to make up for being gone last week. What did she want? Why couldn't she decide?

* * *

Jonas and Mack both cringed, instinctively turning away from the direction of the explosion which sent debris flying forty feet into the air.

"Perhaps a little less boom-boom next time," Jonas admonished a grinning Charles Grey.

"Just wanted to let you know what this stuff could do." Charles was undeterred.

"Yeah, let everyone in a five mile vicinity know we're there," Mack ribbed his buddy.

"Well we know we can totally destroy it if we have to."

"True," Jonas concurred. "Okay, let's look at the next little obstacle we have to get past in…" his voice trailed off at the sight of Bob Brown hustling over to where they huddled in the early stages of planning an upcoming mission.

"The colonel said he needs to see us and Bravo team now." A breathless Brown informed his teammates.

"No way we're ready for this," Mack mused.

"It's Operation Starlight."

Those two words sent the men scurrying to the meeting room. They knew it could go down at a moment's notice though each hoped in a way that it never came to fruition. Until they executed, they might not know if it was just a wrap up or a worst case scenario. This mission had been planned, run and tweaked in preparation for the go command. The most recent intel updates hadn't reflected any noticeable changes which meant the inside contact had to have sent out the alert. That information would determine the urgency of initiating the mission.

After an hour long briefing the men were dismissed to gather their equipment and make preparations for their departure. They'd have packets of the most recent surveillance photos available and two unmanned drones would be readied to patrol the skies over their target area once they arrived. Ryan wanted two drones in the event anything went wrong with the first. He wasn't leaving anything to chance with a tactical operation this important and needing such precision. If the wrong person was killed, the entire mission would be shot to hell and could have drastic implications.

Charlie and Mack rushed back to their apartment to collect their kit bags and pack a few changes of clothing. Mack had already calculated travel time getting to the base in Iraq, plus the final planning, execution, wrap up and time to get home. Five days minimum. Bravo Company was on short call but this mission required two teams and they were the teams that had trained for this mission. Totally screwed. That's what his plans for the weekend trip to Dallas to be with Jamie were. He wondered how she'd handle the news. It could be a breaking point this early in the relationship—cancelling out on their first planned weekend together. He knew she was immersed in the middle of a big job and the clients were testing her patience by flip-flopping on what they'd agree to regarding the job. Maybe the timing for his visit hadn't been great but, still, that might not matter to her when he cancelled his trip.

* * *

Jamie couldn't help but smile when she heard Toby Keith's "American Soldier" playing. She'd downloaded the song as a ring tone on her phone two weeks ago and when she heard that song, she knew the caller was Mack, or the girls. But this was Tuesday and too early in the day for the girls to be with him anyway. He typically didn't call at this time in the afternoon but anytime he called, it put a smile on her face. She gripped the paintbrush between her teeth and stepped down from the ladder to quickly retrieve her phone.

"Hey, there," she greeted him.

"How's it going?"

"I'm putting the third coat of paint on the castle. It's once again a realistic gray stone castle."

"I thought you said they had to have it pink."

"They did until I got it repainted and they saw I was right. It made it look like a cartoon."

"They should have listened to the expert the first time, huh?"

"It would have saved time and some aggravation but when their daughter looked at the pink castle and whined that it looked like a candy castle instead of where a real princess would live, that sealed the deal. I just hate that it's added at least two days to the project. But don't worry I won't let it interfere with our weekend."

"Um, that's why I'm calling. I have bad news. I have to go out of town and I won't be able to come down this weekend. I'm sorry to do this."

Jamie bit back her disappointment. She could tell Mack felt the same and making him feel bad about not being able to come served no point. "Are you going to Vegas to gamble and oogle show girls?"

"Not this time," he relaxed at her teasing comment.

"So it's a logistical emergency?"

"You could say that."

"Well, I know that happens. It's not like you planned it to get out of a romantic weekend with me cooking for you, neither of us wearing much in the way of clothing and to get out of your love-making duties."

"You're killing me here," Mack moaned.

"Look, I'm not going lie and say I'm not disappointed, because I am. I really was looking forward to seeing you. But I understand, Mack. I knew going into this that things like this would happen. We'll find a time to get together."

"I'll make it up to you," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that promise, soldier. Call me when you get back and take care of yourself, okay?"_ I love you_. But she couldn't say that to him, not yet. Even if a part of her had loved him for fifteen years. They needed more time together to see if they could make this work.

"Always. And it may be a little while before I can call. But you don't need to worry. I will call."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE – OPERATION STARLIGHT**

The flight arrived at the airbase in Mosul late morning Iraq time. On the flight over, the men had once again discussed the upcoming mission and the challenges it presented. They had prepared for several options based on the information they had but couldn't ascertain what further action would be needed until they arrived. Charlie and Echo Companies were on standby back in the states in case they came upon the worst case scenario.

Unfortunately, the surveillance drones had failed to pick up any information they could use to determine if there was a security system for the perimeter around the terrorist training camp. Rather than further delay the mission to insert a team on the ground attempting to gather more information, they decided it safest to perform a high altitude jump into the camp in the dead of night. If they caught the guards unaware, they should be able to easily take out the rest of the camp's residents.

The men had already begun preparations and assembled their gear when plans ran into another roadblock. A major sandstorm swept into the area, grounding their flight and pushing the mission back a day. Jonas worried that the delay could jeopardize the safety of the agent inside camp. They had no way to communicate the change in plans though as Dale pointed out, the agent had no way of knowing the timetable anyway.

When the mission finally came down, the men of Alpha and Bravo team were ready. The jump was executed to perfection; Bob and Jonas were first in and easily took out the two guards. The other men landed less than a minute later and quickly disengaged and gathered their parachutes. With their night vision goggles, the paired men stole through the inky darkness to take their positions.

The initial phase of the operation lasted only a few minutes as the men entered the tents in pairs to eliminate the sleeping targets. Jonas and Bob entered their third assigned tent and came up short as the sight of a man sitting upright on the cot, his rifle a few feet in front of him on the ground and his hands in the air.

"About bloody time," the man spoke with a thick English accent.

"And who the hell are you?" Bob asked, his pistol pointed at the center of the man's forehead.

"Americans? Bloody hell. Trevor Dodd. British SAS. Thought our chaps were finally here to shut this camp down."

The man began to rise only to resume his seat and raise his hands a little higher as Jonas and Bob maintained their stances yet leaned slightly forward in a menacing manner.

"Cuff him." Jonas ordered Bob who produced a pair of flex cuffs and moved to secure the man's hands behind him.

"We're on the same side."

"So you say." Jonas retrieved the rifle from the ground. "Pistol?"

The man hesitated for only a second. "The trunk." He nodded his head to his left where a closed trunk sat.

Jonas met Bob's eyes and Bob gave the slightest shake of his head. Jonas gave the slightest nod in agreement.

"Let's go." Bob pulled the man up by the arm, his pistol nudging him in the side.

Mack and Charlie had encountered no resistance, taking all of their sleeping targets by surprise with their silenced pistols. Most never even woke. They waited for the other teams to give the all clear call over their radios before entering the last housing tent—one marked with a peace sign in paint visible only with their night vision goggles.

"We've got a problem. But it's contained." Jonas radioed in.

Mack and Charlie exchanged a concerned glance before drawing back the flap of the marked tent. What they found surprised them. Their contact was asleep on a pallet on the ground, curled around a small dark-haired child. A child? They hadn't been told she had a child. This was insane. Mack knelt and gently roused the woman. The brief look of panic faded when he lifted the patch on his black sleeve to reveal the US flag patch. As she shifted to sit, the child awoke and upon seeing Mack and Charlie with their camouflaged faces, he began to cry and cling to the woman. She pushed him back so she could rise then lifted him to her hip.

"I need to talk to your commanding officer." Her English was perfect.

Mack nodded then Charlie led the way out of the tent. Even though they had eliminated the guards and all the suspected wannabe suicide bombers, Charlie remain ever vigilant, his weapon at the ready as they headed to the center of the camp to rendezvous with Jonas. As they neared they could see other members of Bravo team keeping overwatch as Jonas and Bob stood over a man seated on the ground in flex cuffs.

"This is Mr. White," Mack informed the woman, indicating Jonas. "Who's he?"

"Claims to be Trevor Dodd with the SAS." Jonas said to Mack but looking at the woman then giving a head nod to get her aside and out of earshot of the man, his gaze fixed on her. She started to hand the crying toddler to Charlie who held up his hands defensively. She looked from Charlie to Mack then, before he could protest, she placed the boy in Mack's arms and followed Jonas.

"What do you think? Any signs that he's really SAS?"

"None that I've picked up. He just came in with the last group."

"Could he be that good? Fool everyone?"

"Possibly. I'm that good." She said it with just a trace of arrogance but deservedly so after over four months undercover in a terrorist training camp.

"Your kid?"

"No. One of the would be bombers. Figured it would make her less conspicuous." She shook her head in disgust. "He might be an orphan but as least he's alive."

"How'd he end up with you?"

"His mom got a little sick thanks to dosing her coffee with a little squirt of eye drops."

"Nasty stuff."

"Don't you know it? But I couldn't risk trying to dose her or the camp with anything else not knowing when this would go down. Figured you guys could handle it on your own."

"You have information for us?" he asked with the same respect she'd accorded him.

"The mother lode. I can provide names and faces. And if we can access Tamir's computer we should have their destinations and planned date for the coordinated attacks."

Jonas looked impressed. "Let's get on it." He strode to where the rest of the team had congregated, surrounding Trevor. Mack still held the young boy, now calm and gnawing on a spare pair of flex cuffs, reluctant to put him down and risk the child wandering into one of the tents containing the lifeless bodies of the camps former occupants.

"What do you want to do with him?" Dale asked.

"Says he's SAS so we'll take him with."

"You want him cut loose?"

"No. Treat him as a prisoner until we turn him over to his friends in London. Keep an eye on him."

Dale nodded in agreement concurring with the simple genius of Jonas' plan to deal with the man. If the man was truly SAS, he'd understand their precautions. Their British counterparts would know how to deal with him if he wasn't one of them as he claimed.

Jonas looked at the child in Mack's arms wondering what the hell they were going to do with him. "Betty Blue, Dirt Diver, go see that nothing useful is left."

Mack handed the child off to Bob Brown despite the boy's tearful protest.

Jonas trailed the woman to what functioned as the kitchen of the camp. As the cook, she interacted with each group that came through. They were of more importance in the long run than the staff training them in suicide bombers tactics. This wasn't just your normal, run-of-the-mill terrorist training camp. Its purpose wasn't to just send it's trainees into Iraq to disrupt the efforts to rebuild peace there; many were destined for several foreign countries.

The woman retrieved a camera memory stick, carefully hidden amongst the utensils, and turned it over to Jonas. Next, she produced a sheet of names that she assured him were in order to match the pictures on the stick. Jonas tucked the two items in a pocket. They quickly proceeded to the hut of the camp's lead trainer. A laptop computer sat on the rough hewn desk. She turned it over to Jonas after he searched the small room, finding nothing else of use.

In the meantime, Mack and Charlie were in the main building used for training. What they found would haunt them for months to come. Full of propaganda materials, the walls were covered with graphic pictures of bombing attacks as well as tips and tactics on how to have the greatest impact as a suicide bomber. The only other permanent building in the camp contained the dummy components and assembly stations to practice making the bombs. The men would normally take pleasure in blowing them sky high but tonight their mood was somber as Charlie and Mack placed the C-4 and inserted detonators, more like a memorial service for past casualties.

Several of the young men in the camp had been barely more than boys. Brain-washed to believe that blowing themselves and other up would lead to eternity in paradise. What a load of crap. And while the news occasionally reported stories about female bombers, they couldn't fathom the kind of thinking behind a woman bringing a young child with her to a terrorist training camp. The thought of her using the toddler to defer attention before blowing up herself and innocent civilians or troops sickened Mack. They'd followed orders and Mack knew in his gut it had to be done. With the information they'd gather they could potentially save hundreds of people--but that didn't mean it didn't weigh on him.

"Aircraft are twenty minutes out." Jonas' voice updated them.

"Got it, Top. We'll be done in ten," Charlie took his time placing another block of C-4. They had to get out of Syrian airspace before dawn but this couldn't be rushed. It was meant to send a message. He set the timer for an hour. They'd be back in Iraq by then. They didn't need to be there to see the camp obliterated. The pictures transmitted by the drones overhead would suffice.

The Black Hawk crew chiefs were more than a little surprised that their covert pick-up included a child but didn't question the group as they boarded. The roar of the aircraft's engines had frightened the exhausted child and set him off crying again. The woman handed him to the crew chief who passed him to Mack once again as he helped the woman aboard. She took the seat next to Mack but the boy had already cradled against Mack's chest. His cries now only a whimper as he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep to the drone of the engines.

The pair of Black Hawks flew low and fast over the desert to avoid radar detection then rose to a safer height as they crossed over into Iraqi airspace. They landed back at the base as the sun spread a rosy light over the horizon. Mack looked at the innocent child asleep in his arms. It tore at his heart that his mother had thought so little of her own life and his. That she failed to appreciate the gift she'd been given. A son. He wondered what lay ahead for him. Life in a slum of an orphanage? Begging on the streets? He pushed aside the impractical thought of taking him to the states where he might have a shot at a decent life. They could save the world but his hands were tied when it came to saving this child. He handed the child to the woman and watched as they boarded a Humvee and disappeared.

* * *

Mack added what he could of his dirty clothes to the washing machine nearly filled with Charlie's equally stinking laundry. Between the long flight back, with a short layover in London to drop off the mysterious Trevor Dodd, and the nearly as long debrief, Mack was exhausted. He'd unsuccessfully attempted to banish thoughts of the little boy. That he couldn't didn't help when he tried to catch a few hours of sleep back at the base in Mosul or on the flight back.

Making his way back into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and grabbed another beer, grumbling to himself that they were nearly out. Neither of them had the presence of mind to think to pick up a case on the way back and even though it wasn't too late, Mack was too tired to head out for more. Hopefully three beers would take the edge off to help him sleep. He wanted to crawl into bed and pretend the world was a better place than it was. That women wouldn't kill their own children in the name of religious fanaticism. There was one thing that he knew would make him feel a little better so he went to get his cell phone to make a call. Hearing Jamie's voice indeed made him feel better only he really wanted to talk to her instead of leave a message on her voice mail. However, he had no idea when he'd be able to reach her so he waited for the beep, listening to her voice and picturing her face and smile.

"Hey, it's Mack. Just wanted to let you know that I'm back safe and sound as promised. I miss you so look at your calendar and see when you're free. Don't make it too far out, okay? I need to turn in but I'll call you tomorrow."

In his bedroom, Mack stared at the picture of Lissy and Jenny. They should be in bed so he'd have to wait to call and talk to them tomorrow too. He'd made a lot of mistakes in his life but the girls weren't one of them. It didn't matter to him how Lissy had been conceived, she was one of the best things in his life. Marrying Tiffy had been the right thing to do even if their life together had been far from perfect. He still couldn't fathom how anyone could think killing their child would be the right thing to do.

Mack turned off the alarm before crawling into bed, no work tomorrow, and closed his eyes to picture Jamie. He'd have to get a picture of her he mused, remembering the sketch she'd drawn of him and wondering what she'd done with it. Jamie. He still couldn't quite believe it. After all these years, the two of them together. He hadn't let himself think about it as even the remotest possibility from the moment Tiffy had told him she was pregnant. But now, everything about it felt right.


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN – ENIGMA NO MORE

Tom Ryan read over the mission reports a second time. Earlier today he'd gotten word that the Homeland Security techie had gotten through the security layers on the terrorist's laptop and analysts were already translating files and compiling the information. Time was critical in getting what they needed so they could stop impending attacks. Homeland Security had lead on this assignment but had asked for joint cooperation from Ryan. In other words, his teams would do the dirty work, or least some of the dirty work. Since other countries were also intended targets, they'd been alerted and included for a coordinated takeout.

Flipping back, Ryan read the section in the report about Trevor Dodd again. At least his men had been able to deal with that unexpected contingency. He kept reading and tried to picture the men's reaction upon finding the young boy. The agent had taken a risk to save the boy's life though Ryan doubted it would improve the boy's long term chances for survival. He shook his head trying to keep the thoughts at bay. Time to call it a day and head home for a good, stiff drink.

Once in his SUV, he thought about calling Tiffy, however, he knew she didn't like for him to call when the girls might be around. There was also the chance that Mack had headed over to her house to see the girls after being gone for the past week on the mission. He sighed in frustration. He thought they'd settled things on their trip last month. But something had happened between the time he'd left and she'd gotten home. Now she kept putting him off saying she was waiting for the right time for them to begin "dating."

Tiffy Gerhardt. If Ryan had foreseen what would come out of their relationship, would he have had the willpower to do things differently?

* * *

Ryan remembered Mack coming on board. Mack had been a little older than most newbies coming into the Unit but he wasn't the typical arrogant newbie. He'd excelled in the Ranger Regiment but that was probably why he hadn't been brought up by his XO for selection earlier. It could have been the guy held a grudge against Mack because was a free thinker, able to think outside the box, or the fact he was so good a NCO that they didn't want to lose him. But his name had been brought up to the selection committee and Mack had impressed the cadre members by nailing each phase of selection, and been offered a spot in the prestigious unit. Mack was fluent in Spanish and Italian, spoke enough German and Arabic to communicate and, in his hands, the long gun seemed a natural extension of his body. He set about doing his job with the quiet confidence required of an Operator and quickly became Jonas Blane's number two man. The only time Ryan had seen fear in Mack Gerhardt's eyes had been in regard to his wife Tiffy, a fear of losing her.

Mack had adjusted to life in the Unit effortlessly but Tiffy had been another story. She hadn't liked that Mack would be sent on missions at a moment's notice, sometimes for months at a time. And that Mack couldn't disclose any information on the missions only made it harder. Fortunately, Molly Blane had taken Tiffy under her wing and helped her adjust. But Tiffy was a woman used to getting attention and when Mack wasn't there she'd gotten restless. Her job waiting tables at a strip club had gotten a few of the wives talking behind her back. Maybe Tiffy knew that and decided to give them something to talk about. Ryan sighed, it wouldn't have been out of character for her. Rumors got back to Mack that she'd been flirting, or perhaps worse, with some of the guys coming into the club, even some of the guys on the special ops teams.

When Ryan interviewed her after "the incident," Tiffy admitted egging Mack on. Trying to get him to engage, connect with her, but she'd gone too far. Mack hadn't actually hit her but he'd come close. He'd grabbed her, she'd told Ryan. Yelled and shook her, bruising her arms with the force of his grip, threatening her if she ever tried to leave him. Mack got a note in his file and several visits with the head doc after that. And Ryan kept a close eye on them. Maybe too close.

He'd stopped by the bar one night to check on Tiffy when Mack was away on a long mission. He found a flustered Tiffy at the short-staffed bar trying to serve up drinks, bus tables and fend off drunken patrons. A few choice words had quieted several of the men who recognized Ryan though the owner wasn't too happy about Ryan costing him business. It was a disaster waiting to happen in Ryan's opinion. He told himself he was just covering Mack's six but something made him want to protect Tiffy. There was something vulnerable about her underneath her tough exterior. Ryan pulled some strings and got her a position as a teaching assistant, encouraged her to take classes to get her teaching certificate. On the surface it made her more respectable, but Ryan suspected that Tiffy would never be totally respectable. She had a wild streak and liked danger, and admittedly, he liked that about her.

* * *

Lost in thought, Ryan made it home navigating the familiar roads by rote. He set the files he brought home on his desk then took a crystal rocks glass from the shelf over the bar and poured himself a double, hoping to chase away the vision of questioning brown eyes in a face framed by blonde hair. He took another sip and the eyes he saw now were a young boy's trusting eyes.

* * *

A year passed with Tom Ryan occasionally crossing paths with Tiffy at team functions. Tiffy Gerhardt was in no way like Diane. Ryan took a large swallow of the bourbon, taking the rare occasion to let the memories flood back. Diane, his high school sweetheart; so trusting and innocent. He'd been totally in love with her, would have done anything for her. She'd supported his career, given him two children and seen to his every need. But in the blink of an eye, everything had changed.

Johnny Ryan was just the kind of rough and tumble kid you'd expect of a man like Tom Ryan. Johnny idolized his father, tagging along with him whenever he could. Maybe that was why Juan Carlos Herrera had targeted him—because Herrera knew that losing his son would be a fate worse than his own death to Ryan. To this day, Tom Ryan didn't know who had leaked the identity of the members of the Special Forces team to the cartel members, but Tom knew they had used it to exact a painful, personal retribution for the damage Ryan's team had inflicted on their cocaine operation. It had cost him more than his son; it had cost him his entire family. Diane's grief and fear had nearly overwhelmed her. Due to his own feelings of guilt, Tom had let her go when she said she couldn't stay. Given time, he'd thought she'd come back, that she would forgive him for the death of their son. But she hadn't and he blamed himself for her bitterness, seen it pass to Beth, the young woman with her mother's eyes and curls who wanted nothing to do with her father now.

Over the years, Tom had dedicated himself more and more to his career—it was all he had left. He'd become colder, harder, and willing to do whatever it took to make the world a safer place. But, damn, it got lonely. He'd satisfied his physical needs with women who couldn't touch his heart, what there was left of it, never getting close to anyone and avoiding any women who reminded him of Diane. Tom Ryan let himself become a cold-hearted SOB so he'd never feel that pain of loss again. The men under his command were his family now.

How had he let Tiffy get under his skin? Maybe it had to do with the admiring look in her eyes every time she saw him. Then she came to tell him she'd gotten her teaching certificate and a lead teaching position at the school. She told him how much she appreciated all his help. He'd tried to keep his eyes off the exposed cleavage of her too low cut blouse, tried to be professional, but based on her sly smile, she seemed to know the effect she was having on him. His attempt to dismiss her failed, she persisted with comments about how long Mack had been gone, wanting to celebrate and show him her appreciation by buying him a drink. This was the wife of one of his men, he knew the rules. Finally consenting, he told himself it was just a drink and it would help her feel a little less alone, after all, he was the one who had sent Mack on the mission keeping them apart. Who safer to be her companion for an hour or two?

The restaurant he'd taken her to was far enough off post to avoid encountering familiar faces. They'd had a drink in the bar, then a second. Enough to take the edge off. They'd talked, laughed and lingered over a third drink. He couldn't let her drive home impaired so he convinced her to let him drive her home. On the way there, the alcohol really kicked in and Tiffy began to pour out how lonely she was. How Mack had changed, become more distant, and that she wanted him to leave the Unit and be here for her.

"Let me help you inside," Ryan had offered when they'd gotten to the modest house on a street where several of his Operators lived. An arm around her waist helped steady her as he took the keys and opened her front door. Over drinks she'd already told him that the girls where in Texas with her parents for two weeks of their summer vacation so he didn't have to worry about waking them or being seen by a sitter. Not that he was doing anything wrong. He'd just get Tiffy in and go home.

"When will my husband be home?" Tiffy asked, slipping off one high-heeled pump.

"You know I can't tell you that." Ryan watched as she slipped off the other pump, straightened, letting it dangle from her fingertip for a moment before allowing it drop to the floor.

"Of course not. You know how long he's been gone? Twenty three days this time." She unbuttoned the cuffs of the blouse. "He was home for almost four weeks but before that he was gone for nearly six weeks. It's hard, you know? What do you do to get by being alone all the time, Colonel Ryan?" Tiffy took a step towards him, then another.

"I think I should go, Mrs. Gerhardt."

"So you aren't going to answer my question? 'Cause I wonder what my husband's doing when he's away. What's helping him get through all those lonely nights. 'Cause I know I need something right now." She wobbled slightly as she reached out a hand lightly gripping his shirt placket. She laughed lightly, looking at him coyly. And in those next few minutes, as Tiffy unbuttoned the top button on her blouse exposing the lacy black bra supporting her supple, creamy breasts, Colonel Tom Ryan succumbed to the rush of danger. His mouth met hers in a fierce kiss. She responded by pressing her body against his, begging him for more. It hadn't been about love. It had been about satisfying a deep need. But it was good. So good that she convinced him to stay.

Ryan left in the middle of the night, telling himself that it was a one time thing. They couldn't risk seeing each other again. Danger was one thing, but he hadn't survived this long by being stupid. That preceded even the thought of sparing Mack the pain he'd himself felt when Diane had left him. Tiffy kept up a cool charade the next time they saw one another as Mack hovered attentively. Yet her eyes told him what memories were going through her head.

Mack's next assignment was short and Ryan managed to stay away. He didn't go seeking out Tiffy the next time Mack went out either—but suddenly there she was. It became addictive, a need that could never be satisfied. But it evolved into more. First for Tiffy, but because of his past, he couldn't commit to giving her more. Marrying Charlotte in an effort to extradite himself from Tiffy's web had been a mistake but it had taught him that he didn't have to be alone for the rest of his life. And other things had changed; Tiffy's marriage to Mack had ended. Herrera had been eliminated years ago so Ryan no longer had to keep loved ones safe from that threat. Still it had been a complicated obstacle course getting on the same page at the same time but they were nearly there, or so he'd thought after their trip away together.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN – POSITIVE CHANGES

Charlie checked the bread for mold before popping two pieces in the toaster. Over the years he'd learned to keep it in the refrigerator to keep from having to toss so much out when they unexpectedly left for missions. He opened the freezer and transferred the lunch meat and several items back to the fridge. He tossed the slimy, browning head of lettuce and a mushy cucumber in the garbage. Jamie and Annie had good intentions bringing them food but it didn't always jive with their reality. He flipped the eggs frying in the skillet and added a heavy dash of Tabasco sauce. Cooking wasn't a favorite task of Charlie's but he was craving a breakfast other than an MRE or power bar and he and Mack had both managed to ignore the rising sun and sleep late. Mack had beat him to the shower and been in there forever taking advantage of a sufficient supply of hot water to loosen his muscles made stiff from actually getting to sleep a twelve hour stretch to make up for the four hours nights the past week.

He glanced over at the clock on the microwave when he heard a knock on the door. Annie should be in class but hopefully she'd decided to skip class after getting his message. He turned off the burner and moved the skillet to a cool burner. Wishing he'd already showered, Charlie ran his hand through his unruly curls, hoping to tame them somewhat. Nevertheless, he made sure he put on the seductive, glad-as-hell-to-see-you smile of welcome as he opened the door.

"Oh. Hey," Charlie dropped the façade and opened the door wider. "Come on in. Mack, you've got company," he called, disappointed it wasn't Annie but knowing that Mack would be more than pleasantly surprised to see Jamie. He went to retrieve his breakfast as Mack emerged from the bedroom, his hair still damp, his bare feet looking pale in contrast to his jeans. A lazy smile took over his face as he ambled to her.

"I left you a message last night."

"I got it."

"Were you here in town?" Surely she hadn't driven through the night to get here.

"No. I, ah, took the early flight up this morning. From the message you left, I didn't think you'd mind."

Mack grinned, wishing he hadn't bothered to pull on the shirt when Charlie had called out to him. "You didn't have to spend the money for a last minute flight."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"If you wanted to talk, you could call me." Mack's hands went to her waist, as he took the final step, bringing him close enough to touch her. He lowered his mouth, knowing what she wanted, but Jamie turned her head away with a lilting laugh.

"I really do need to talk to you, but I wanted it to be face to face."

Mack wasn't deterred. Jamie had flown up to be with him. Funny how her making that effort made him feel like king of the world right now. And how he wanted to kiss her, and touch her, preferably without clothing between them. "How long are you staying?"

"I don't know yet. Depends on you."

"Then we have plenty of time to talk." A hand strategically placed on the side of her face prevented her from avoiding his kiss this time. He felt her resistance melt as his lips brushed hers lightly at first, teasing, then becoming more demanding as he moved his body against hers and slid his left hand from her waist to cup her bottom and press her more firmly against him.

Jamie enjoyed the sensations coursing through her body at Mack's kiss, his touch. She'd missed him these past nearly four weeks and not being able to talk to him the past week had been harder than she'd imagined. Could she handle the separations and periods of time when she wouldn't be able to even speak to him? It had taken its toll on his marriage to Tiffy. She realized she was jumping ahead of herself. It might all be a moot point within the next hour.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Pulling her head back to break the intoxicating kiss took enormous effort. It would have been so easy to just go to the bedroom and let him make love to her—and pray it wouldn't be the last time. But she had to hold fast to the decision she'd already made and that meant she had to talk to Mack first. He had to know the truth—why she'd been so desperate to see him that she flew up to see him as soon as he'd returned.

When Jamie pulled back, dropping her eyes and taking a deep breath, Mack resigned himself that talking was going to be required before doing what he really wanted. "Okay, we talk," he said, removing his hand from its comfortable resting spot on her pleasantly rounded derriere.

"Good to see you, Jamie. You leave me any hot water, dude?"

"Should be hot again." Mack appreciated Charlie taking his leave to give them privacy. Mack looked around the room then motioned her to the couch. "Is everything okay?" Surely she wouldn't fly up to tell him things weren't going to work out, wouldn't have smiled at him the way she had just moments ago if that was the case. But she did seem somewhat nervous.

_Okay?_ That was a relative term. She was with the man who took her breath away with every kiss they shared. The man she trusted enough to tell even her most intimate thoughts. The man who in the span of a few short weeks had managed to finish what he'd started all those years ago—completely capturing her heart. She had already begun to dream of a future with them together, but not like this. It's not like there was going to be an easy way to break this news to Mack. No point in making small talk or beating around the bush. Jamie took another deep breath, "Mack, I'm pregnant."

The silence seemed overwhelming until Mack finally repeated it as if he hadn't heard her clearly. "You're pregnant? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I took the test twice. I'd say 'Surprise!' but I'm afraid it might be more like a bad case of déjà vu for you. I think it must have been that time in the shower, which means it's my fault." Damn fantasy. She looked apologetically at him, desperate to know what he was thinking.

"It wouldn't be _all_ your fault," he remembered exactly the time she was thinking of. True, she'd joined him in the shower but considering they'd just made love, she hadn't expected him to respond as he had. "How do you feel?"

"Shocked. Happy. A little nauseous." She paused, "Scared."

Mack watched the emotions play over her face, her eyes holding his on the last word. He placed his hand over hers before asking, "Scared about having a baby or about telling me?"

She'd always hoped to have kids though she'd never pictured herself as a single mother. It did scare her but not as much as the thought of Mack thinking she'd set him up. "Look, neither of us expected this. But Mack, I need you to know I didn't do this on purpose."

"I know that." He gently squeezed her hand.

_But did he?_ Jamie wondered. Tiffy had gotten pregnant intentionally though she doubted that Mack knew that. Tiffy had told her, flaunted it in her face actually, but telling Mack wouldn't have suited her purpose. And there was no way Jamie was going to manipulate him. "You probably need some time to get a grip on this. I've had a few days at least to think about it."

"And what are you planning to do at this point?" He asked, his concern apparent in his tone.

"That kind of depends on what you want. If you want to be involved in the baby's life beyond every other holiday and a few weeks in the summer, then Dallas is a long way from here. I know you're pretty locked in here and realistically there's not a market for my type of high end decorating here. Maybe in St. Louis but I could probably do regular interior design work or get something with a furniture company here. That way you could see the baby as much as you want. But if you don't want to be involved—I understand. You've already got two wonderful daughters and this was not planned, so I'll have this baby and raise it on my own." Her voice faltered slightly and her eyes glistened with the tears she struggled to hold back.

Jamie had mentioned a feeling of déjà vu, obviously referring to getting Tiffy pregnant all those years ago, but this was not how things had gone down with Tiffy at all. Based on the way she prattled on, Jamie had obviously been thinking about this a lot in the few days since she found out she was pregnant. What really surprised him was her willingness to give up a successful business and move here so he could see their baby, without asking for anything from him. It only took a moment to know what he wanted.

"Lissy wasn't planned either and I wouldn't trade her for the world. You know there's another option." Her stomach muscles tightened involuntarily. She knew Mack, had almost expected this possibility. "What if I want to be with the baby and you? Maybe I want to see you both, everyday." Mack's hand reached up, his knuckles caressing her cheek as he smiled. "Marry me. We'll raise the baby together."

Jamie swallowed, a tear escaping as she shook her head ever so softly. "You've already been down that road Mack. I know you want to do the responsible thing, but you don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant. I think we're a little old for that. And, Mack," she so couldn't believe she really had the nerve to say this and prayed she wouldn't regret it later. She gripped his hand tightly hoping he would listen and understand. "We're not ready to get married. We need more time to see if we can really make it work. I don't want us to get married for the wrong reason and for it not to last. I don't want to hurt you and…" She broke off, unable to voice the remainder of her thought.

Mack had already hurt her once. He couldn't blame her for not being able to fully trust him—yet. Still, it cut through him like a white hot knife. He couldn't meet her eyes. He stared at their joined hands while he mentally kicked himself for what had happened in the past, wanting to prove to her he was a better man now.

This time the silence seemed to last an eternity. Jamie's nerves were on edge as she waited to see how he would react.

"I'm not asking you to marry me just because you're pregnant." Mack's voice choked with emotion and memories. "I asked Tiffy to marry me because she threatened to end her pregnancy. But this is different. You're different. We're good together. We could be great together."

Jamie's eyes flew to his face at the mention of Tiffy's threat. "She wouldn't have done that. Tiffy's done a lot of things that I don't agree with but..."

"She came to me and asked for money to pay for an abortion when she found out she was pregnant."

"She wouldn't have had an abortion." Jamie couldn't look him in the eyes as she disclosed what she knew. "She got pregnant on purpose—because she knew you'd do the right thing, Mack."

Mack didn't want to believe what Jamie had just said could be true. Didn't want to believe that the woman he'd married and loved for so many years had deceived him so. But as he looked at Jamie, he knew she was telling him the truth. How could two sisters be so different? And how could he love them both when they were nothing alike? Unless, Jamie was more like Tiffy than he realized, somehow taking her turn, manipulating him from an entirely different angle. Was it possible? Could he be wrong about both? He wanted to believe he was a better judge of character than that. He wanted with all his heart to believe that Jamie was everything he hoped, but they needed time to heal their wounds of the past.

"You're right." He finally met her eyes. "And I want us to make this work, because I do want to be involved in our child's life and in yours."

Mack spoke the words with such a fierce sincerity that Jamie couldn't help but believe him. Relief flooded through her and she found she could smile again. She'd been afraid that he wouldn't understand her turning down his offer of marriage. She had to know that he truly loved her; he'd yet to say those words. She didn't want a relationship based on sex, no matter how incredible it was, and a sense of obligation. She also had to prove to herself that she was different than Tiffy.

The smile on Jamie's face was so pure that Mack felt he caught a glimpse of heaven. "Come here," he said huskily, pulling her into his arms and cradling her close which made the world feel like a better place. He held her there, feeling his own heart beat in sync with hers until he could no longer resist the urgent need to kiss her. Mack tried to take things slow, to just savor the feel of her silky lips against his; the sensation of their tongues meeting and teasing in a slow dance of building desire. But his body betrayed him. He gave in, not able to fight the arousal as they continued to kiss.

"I know that look," Jamie breathed a minute later when they came up for air, that smoldering look that took her breath away. She'd told him she was pregnant, that she wouldn't marry him—at least not yet, and he still wanted her. And, God, how she wanted him too. She couldn't help herself. She bit her lower lip then rose, extending her hand to him. Mack didn't hesitate in pushing himself off the couch and taking her hand.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Mack raised himself up onto one elbow, reaching out to brush the hair away from her face. He stared into the eyes he hoped to spend the rest of his life looking into. "So, do you want to have a boy or a girl?" he asked, amazed at how quickly he was getting used to the idea of them having a baby.

"Both."

"You aren't having twins, are you?" His look reflected alarm.

"Not that I know of," she giggled pleasantly. "It's just that a little girl would be fun to dress up and you're so good with the girls, but I really would love to give you a son."

Unbidden, memories of Tiffy expressing the same desire sprung to Mack's mind. He pushed them aside, saddened to find that he was thankful they hadn't conceived another child together but feeling very different about the idea of Jamie carrying his child. He traced a finger down along the swell of her breast to her still taut stomach, imagining what she would look like once she grew round with their baby.

"Were you serious about moving here?" Suddenly, the thought of Jamie being eight hours away was more than he could bear.

She hesitated several seconds. Her offer had been to move here after the baby was born so he could see the baby but as he asked, she wanted more. If they were going to have a shot of making this work, being that far apart would make things extremely difficult. "Yes, I was serious, if that's what you want."

"Ah, that'd be a yes. I'd really like you to be here. I know it's a lot to ask, a lot for you to give up…Hell, I don't even know what I have to offer you. But I know I want you here. And I don't mean in seven or eight months. Jamie, I want to be with you through all of this."

Looking up into his eyes, Jamie wondered if she should throw caution to the wind and tell him that she would marry him. Go for the biggest fantasy of all—happily ever after with Mack as her Prince Charming. "Okay."

"Okay? You'll move here?" Mack grinned like an adolescent. "When? How soon?"

Feeling happier than she could ever remember, Jamie placed a hand behind the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss before answering. "It'll take a week, maybe a week and a half, to finish my current job. And I'll have to find a place to live."

"What about--"

"No. I'm not moving in here with you and Charlie." She cut him off. "That's not fair to Charlie and I don't want to create any problems when it comes to your weekends with the girls. Tiffy is sure to have a conniption if we were living together. I'm not going to risk putting the girls in the middle of this ongoing battle or let her use them against you."

She'd just put the kibosh on his next suggestion of finding a place for them to live together. He saw her point and the protest died on his lips. At least she'd be here. He could take her on a proper date. They could have dinner, lunch, or breakfast together. Sleepovers would be good. She hadn't put any pressure on him and she already loved his girls. He just had to remember to keep the pressure off her. Had to convince her that she could trust him; that this wasn't a mistake. If he messed this up, he could lose Jamie forever, along with the chance at a good relationship with their child.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Mack parked the truck in front of Tiffy's house and looked over at Jamie with a confident smile. "Let's do this thing."

He made it sound like a mission, which in effect it was. Jamie hadn't seen Tiffy since the night she'd told her to leave the house. Not since Tiffy had found out that she'd stayed in town, with Mack. She did feel like she was about to enter enemy territory.

Jenny opened the door just seconds after Mack's knock. "Daddy! Aunt Jamie, you're here!" Jenny couldn't decide who to hug first, looking from one to the other, then buried her head into Jamie's chest as she hugged her aunt.

"It's good to see you, sweetheart." Jamie felt a powerful wave of emotion sweep over her, a preview into her future.

"So you're back? How long are you staying?" Tiffy's tone, more than her words, told Jamie she wasn't thrilled to see her here.

"I'm not sure yet." Jamie bravely met her sister's stare dead on, as Mack placed a hand reassuringly on the small of her back.

"Well, since the girls are staying with Mack, where are you staying?" Tiffy knew that often Charlie stayed over with Annie when Mack had the girls affording Mack access to a bed instead of sleeping on the couch. However, Tiffy hadn't spoken to Annie much since finding out that Annie had known about Jamie staying in town when they'd talked. Not only had she withheld that information, upon looking back, Tiffy accused Annie of siding with Jamie. That had been another thorn in her side. Jamie with her girls, with Mack—why not just take over her life and befriend her closest friends? Jamie would never have followed her footsteps working at the bar though, especially on the stage or doing private dances. She dreaded the lecture that would come when Jamie learned about that.

"I've got a room at the Fairfield Inn—unless you're offering for me to stay here."

Tiffy stifled a sharp retort and wracked her brain for something appropriate to say in front of the girls. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I'm not feeling one hundred percent."

Tiffy did look pale and there were noticeable circles under her eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that. Hopefully you can get some rest over the weekend."

"_Hopefully you can get some rest." Yeah right_, Tiffy thought to herself as Jamie stood there all perky and positively glowing while Tiffy hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep in over a week and had thrown up at least one a day for the past ten days. It hadn't been this bad when she'd been pregnant with either of the girls. Maybe that meant this time it'd be a boy. God help her if it was twins making her so sick. She closed the door and leaned against it in despair after the girls strolled down the sidewalk on their happy way to spend a weekend with Mack and Jamie.

Ever since taking the pregnancy test, Tiffy's emotions had been all over the place. They'd been so careful. She'd repeated the test four days later just to be sure, not wanting to believe it. Then the morning sickness had started just to reinforce what both tests had told her. If Mack learned she was pregnant by his commanding officer, there was no chance in hell that they'd ever be together. She knew she should just tell Tom and forget about trying to get Mack back but something kept her from letting go. But even if she did terminate this pregnancy, it might be a moot point she thought after watching Mack and Jamie's happy little handholding demonstration. Maybe she should just concede defeat.

Tiffy angrily brushed away the tears. What would Tom Ryan say? He was a hard man to read. How well did she really know him after all this time? He'd been willing to make their arrangement public, even permanent. And though he hadn't been around her girls to connect with them, now that they were older he seemed willing to take on her two daughters. But a baby?

What had started as a brief encounter, offering comfort to one another, had turned into an affair. But Ryan had been clear from the beginning that he wasn't cut out to be a family man. He was married to his career. She knew that hadn't always been the case. Charlotte had filled his needs for a short time and served out her purpose. She'd had no desire to raise a family either. But that relationship had merely been a front and Ryan had finally realized that he needed more.

Tiffy knew that Ryan's first marriage had ended badly. His job in the Unit had kept him away for long stretches and Tiffy figured that had played a part in their troubles. But according to the little information she'd pried out of Tom and dug up through Molly, Tom's marriage to Diane had ended shortly after the death of their son. He would have been only about eight, maybe nine at the time and Tiffy didn't know how he's died, only that Tom had been out of the country on a mission at the time. Tom wouldn't talk about it but Tiffy knew that he didn't have contact with Diane or their daughter. He'd lost his son, then his wife. To lose his remaining child to estrangement had to hurt. Would another child served as a reminder of all he'd lost or could it ease his pain?


	18. Chapter 18 Happy Endings

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN – HAPPY ENDINGS**

**FOUR MONTHS LATER**

"Wow. You look unbelievable." Mack stopped in his tracks and just stood looking at Jamie for a long moment before descending upon her, unable to keep his hands to himself as she secured the back on her earring.

"You look incredible yourself." Jamie took in Mack, freshly shaven and wearing his dress blue uniform, feeling the familiar butterflies in her stomach at the sight of him smiling at her in that way he had just before he kissed her.

Mack's hands reached for the zipper running up the back of her dress. "You know we could skip the wedding. Just stay here. Slip out of these clothes and…"

Jamie took hold of his forearms and pulled his hands away from her zipper with a look of reprimand. "We can't do that. We promised the girls we'd go." She nuzzled his smooth cheek, breathing in the spicy scent of his shave crème.

"They didn't come to our wedding," he pointed out, trying to persuade her by trailing kisses from her jaw line down her neck.

"We didn't invite them."

"With good reason."

Jamie gave a look telling him she agreed. "I know this is hard, but going is the right thing to do."

Mack sighed in defeat, holding her loosely so he could look in her eyes, her protruding belly keeping their bodies apart as well. "It's not as hard as I first thought it might be. Thanks to you." He reached a hand to brush back a strand of hair. They'd first learned that Tiffy was seeing Colonel Tom Ryan a few weeks after Jamie had moved up to Fort Griffith. His initial reaction had been anger, accompanied by suspicion. Suspicion about how they had come to be together and when. He'd withdrawn for a week, his mind obsessing with the possibilities. Fortunately, a well worded "kick in the butt" from Charlie moved Mack out of the past to keep him from self-destructing. The past was past and he had Jamie now. Jamie and a baby on the way. He had to let go of the last remnants of his feelings for Tiffy – the love and the hate. He felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted when he finally let it go. He felt free from all the negative thoughts and feelings that had built up over the years. It left him free to love Jamie with his whole heart.

She'd noticed the change in Mack immediately. It followed a tense week of second-guessing her decision to move here and what their future together would be but suddenly neither seemed to have any lingering doubts about being together. They told Lissy and Jenny about the baby. The girls had already adapted to them dating and, once they got over the shock of the news, they were thrilled with the prospect of having a baby brother or sister. Word got back to Tiffy who took the news with an unexpected air of calm.

Mack bought a diamond engagement ring a few weeks later but he couldn't decide the best way to propose. Mack wasn't the most romantic guy, passionate yes, but he hadn't done this before and he wanted to make the moment memorable beyond flowers and asking her on bended knee. He was determined to do it right this time—not another "you're pregnant so lets get married" statement. He wanted a different response from Jamie when he asked this time. Failure was not an option.

He couldn't ask any of the guys on the team for advice on proposing and risk word leaking out so several days passed with Mack carrying the ring with him waiting for inspiration and the perfect opportunity. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but Mack couldn't wait much longer, so when he called Jamie on the way home from work one night and she told him she was craving Chinese food, he stopped to pick it up for dinner. He slipped the ring over the chopsticks before handing them to her. This time Jamie's face radiated a smile making words unnecessary. But he asked the question anyway. This time his mission was a complete success, at least the way he viewed it.

Rather than risk the storm potentially following the calm, Jamie and Mack had a quiet wedding at the chapel on post with the girls, their parents, Mack's team members and a few friends in attendance. The Campbells, Jamie and Tiffy's parents, had moved past their initial concern about their oldest daughter marrying her sister's former husband; though the fact that Mack had gotten both of their daughter's pregnant out of wedlock fifteen years apart had been a reason for them to both oppose and support the marriage, and a lot for them to take in. They had hoped to see their daughters reconcile, however, they knew enough of the long history between them, with Mack included, to know it wouldn't be easy. At least that knew that Jamie's actions were driven by her feelings for Mack, not a desire to hurt her sister. They understood why she didn't want to risk Tiffy attending her and Mack's wedding. Her parents very possibly had persuaded Tiffy to invite them to her wedding and Jamie had accepted the olive branch and agreed to attend. After all, they didn't have to worry about her or Mack objecting to the wedding.

"You know we don't have to be there for the whole wedding. We could just show up for the reception to eat and take advantage of the open bar." Mack persisted. "Well, one of us can take advantage of the open bar. Guess you'll have to eat double portions," he teased, taking hold of one of the pins in her hair to remove it.

"Watch it there, soldier," she batted his hand away playfully. "You're going to mess up my hair—"

"That's the idea." He grinned suggestively before capturing her mouth in a possessive kiss, knowing she wouldn't resist him that much.

"You're bad and we_ are_ going to this wedding."

"Bad? That's not what you usually tell me." He loved teasing her, watching her blush. Jamie lent a sense of balance to his life to offset the chaos of his job; a refreshing change from the last few years with Tiffy. He knew they'd face challenges, some of the same challenges that he and Tiffy had experienced, but he had to trust that they could get through them together. And Jamie made it easy to trust in that future with her perspective on love and life. "I love you, Jamie Gerhardt. A little more every day, too."

"I love you, too," she smiled, truly loving this man, unable to believe how happy he made her. "Now, let's get going before you manage to distract me. And remember, if they ask, Horace if it's a boy and Eunice if it's a girl."

"They aren't going to believe that we'd pick those names." He raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"She might. Eunice was our grandmother's name." Jamie grinned impishly as she picked up her clutch purse and placed her favorite lipstick inside.

"Why do we need to tell them a girl's name anyway?"

"Because I'm not going to rain on Tiffy's parade today. We'll just keep this between us for a while longer."

"But you'll try to sabotage her if she wants to steal our name?"

"Absolutely. She's due a week before me so I'm not taking any chances." Jamie's eyes sparkled as she pressed a kiss to Mack's cheek. Scott MacDonald Gerhardt—they were having a son. And every time she thought about it, she couldn't help but smile. At least she wasn't alone—Mack was over the moon at the idea of having a son. No way could they keep it a secret for another four months.

Mack took hold of her hand and squeezed it affectionately. He'd manage to go and watch his former wife marry his commanding officer today; he knew who was getting the better end of the deal anyway he thought smugly. But he could do it because he had Jamie by his side and with her in his life; the world was definitely a better place. He eyed the zipper running up the length of the back of her dress as he followed her out of the bedroom. They'd go to the ceremony but they didn't have to stay long at the reception. He could think of something he'd prefer far better than having too many drinks on the colonel's tab.


End file.
